


WISH \\ A Klamille Drabble

by spade_the_heretic



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klamille, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_the_heretic/pseuds/spade_the_heretic
Summary: Set between 4x13 and 5x13Klaus Mikaelson finds himself in Venice, reminiscing the memories of his one and only true love: Camille O'Connell. Whom he will give everything to be with again, even in a dream.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

THE darkness, the cold wind, the art, warm lights, people, music. Everything is the same as Klaus Mikaelson watches from above the _Ponte de Rialto._ The scenery of the people underneath, boating at the grand canal, the street paintings, the mellow music is almost as similar as the night everything changed for him. The same, except for something that's missing. 

Well, _someone_.

Except for his daughter, his siblings, everyone who he had to be away from for seven years now, well, it was another someone.

It's not that he wanted to forget all about it, neither to not think of it at all. But the thought of that night keeps going round and round inside his head. His mind keeps replaying it and that's okay, because he promised that he will carry it with him forever. But her being a memory is just one of the most hurtful things he could ever think of, otherwise it keeps him alive.

_"You know, I prefer to see it the other way. If it wasn't that night, this bar, that $100 dollar bill, it would have been Jackson Square, staring at a painting. Or Frenchmen Street, listening to jazz. I would have found you."_

A weak smile appeared on his face when he thought of that. He is standing at the oldest bridge above the Grand Canal of Venice, hanging his hands intertwined at the railing while staring at nothing else but the thing in between his palms. 

It is a black, velvet little box that he continuously opened then closed. Probably enjoying the popping sound of when the edges of wood collide with each other. Or maybe because he fancies the glimmer of the ornate sides of the diamond when a little bit of light meet them and then closed in the dark again. Perhaps he's just reflecting himself to that object inside the box. Every time he sees even the tiniest fiber of light, the world will have to take it away again, making it darker every single time. 

He sighed. Finally taking out the thing inside the box. It's a platinum band with intricate engravings around it, topped with a teardrop-shaped, grayish, dark-blue diamond of the size of his pinky finger nail. The symbol engraved at the radius says "brave" and "soul", while the very pricy stone that goes with it is the reputable Hope Diamond. Anyone who sees the ring will sure go hell-bent on getting it, for it looks ethereal and expensive. 

Which it most certainly is. Klaus had this one of a kind jewel in the early 1400s on one of his trips to France, particularly in the now called _Nord-Pas-de-Calais_. It was given to him as a gift for a king. He's also the reason it is called "The King's Jewel" because before it became very tiny pieces divided in his vault, it used to be an amulet he wore during the days. And by the time when his daughter was born it was surprisingly then called the "Hope Diamond" which now costs a hundred million dollars. While the platinum white metal used was also a little million dollars. A great deal of a fortune to say; perfect to be given to someone he used to tip hundred dollar bills to. 

Yes, it is not for the point of suspense anymore. He would've given it to that one woman that he thought all of these things about. He had lived a thousand years but not a single second had he thought of finally settling down just before she came in. He got the point of not having a point living with wrath, continuing the endless cycle of abuse from his father, having more and more enemies when she entered his life. 

He bit his lip, trying to handle the tears that are seconds away from falling again and colliding with the waters beneath him. This ring...

...he would've given it to Cami.

By the time they confessed their love for each other at that Christmas Night in the balcony and spent the night, sleeping at each other's arms, he felt contented and genuinely happy. Only to find her dead in the morning. He lost it. He almost became his old, wrathful, hateful, unsafe self again. To his relief she woke up, as a vampire in transition, but refuses to be a vampire herself. That day holds the very thing that made him scared... weak. He begged her to be with him. He cannot lose her. That very moment he knew that he would never, ever be a good man or a better father for his daughter without her beside him. That was when he decided to bring this ring to life.

He wanted to marry her. 

When everything is over and his daughter and everything he ever cared for is in permanent safety, he will kneel in front of her with all the people around them, offer her this ring, and say the words that even the mighty heavens won't expect him say, even least a joke. 

But that he didn't realize. He cared for her, also holding the assurance of her safety but giving himself the benefit of jealousy and misunderstanding between lovers. That was his mistake. She didn't want to see him and he sure understands that, but why the hell didn't he think of getting his walls broken down and barging in her house that night?Then he would've at least managed to keep her safe, yet he didn't. What did happen was her, bitten by Lucien, ran to his arms at early in the morning, dying, and telling him the three powerful words that made his soul hope for something he didn't think was impossible.

The grief he is feeling right now has shown. The tears, they've gone rushing down his cheeks, his eyes holding the image of her smile reflected by the ring he's staring at. 

He was so positive that Cami will be healed. Hopeful, even, because Hayley got to fetch Hope to have her blood heal Cami if possible. Freya did everything she can to slow down the pain of Lucien's venom and at the same time make spells to find a possible cure. While Elijah beat the crap out of Lucien to give them a cure. That's why Klaus was so persistent that he will still get to say he loves her the day after that.

And if she happens to recover, he will tour her here, in the Grand Canal of Venice as she wished. They will spend the day travelling this place together, walking around holding hands, and at night he will take her up here at Rialto, and finally ask her hand for marriage.

But there was no cure for Lucien's horrendous action. He was so broken, afraid, helpless, hopeless. He wanted to die beside her and then they will wed in the afterlife. He wanted to end his own breath the moment that hers had endeth. 

But Camille-- although only a dying soul that minute-- made him realize that her very existence was to teach him to be a better father. To be the best version of himself that she could ever imagine. The last words that came out of her mouth in that dream was about Hope. No wonder why until now, he still dedicates himself to protecting his daughter, his heart, his Hope.

Camille O'Connell died in his arms, whispering words of wisdom, still. Asking him to live and love. For that love will make him strong.

And right now that strength has left his body. Unconsciously, his fingers grew weary and the engagement ring he held slowly fell off.

He gasped. **"No,"** while struggling to get that thing from falling. But a second, faster than his reflexes, the ring was out of sight. 

He was enraged, looking down, he wanted to jump and find that ring in the bottom of nowhere. He made up his mind, climbed then stood up the guardrail, not even thinking to count before jumping! But milliseconds before he can finally drown himself, he saw his ring floating back to him.

**"Don't jump, mister! I got it,"** A high-pitched little voice shouted at him. 

When he glanced at that direction, he saw a little girl. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale white, and dressed in a neat white dress. She's making the ring float, going to her hand!

The thing forcefully went inside her little hand like a metal being attracted by a big magnet. Klaus jumped down the guardrail and knelt in front of the little girl.

He wanted to get his hands on her and kill her before she can do anything else. But looking at her, innocently admiring the art of the jewel, he reminded her of Hope. The Hope he left seven years ago.

She's a little girl. A witch maybe, but Klaus believes her to be harmless.

He breathes in. **"Why did you do that?"** his hands grasped her tiny waist to pull closer to him. **"You can't do magic here! There are so many people that could hurt you for that, let alone see you and kidnap you for their own benefit!"** He softly but poignantly whispered at her.

The little girl gave him a look of assurance. **"Don't worry, no one can see us."**

He looked around and everyone who's around them seems to not pay attention at all. He sighed in relief. Swung his eyes back to the girl who's gently admiring the beauty of the ring.

**"It's beautiful,"** she comments. **"Who'd you give it to?"**

A smile appeared on his face. It felt like talking to his own child, he then used his calm and gentle voice. **"I'm afraid I have no one to give it to anymore."**

The child frowned. **"Why so? I saw you from minutes ago, I thought you were practicing your proposal."**

**"Silly. How'd you know that? You're like, six."**

**"Then I have lived long enough to know this one, sir. What did happen?"**

He paused there for a while. Maybe he's trusting an enemy, is he not? This child has much questions that of he expected. He grimaced at her face, scanning it thoroughly before even daring to say a fact about himself.

**"Don't worry I won't bite. You are older and stronger than me. I am just curious,"** her voice was too innocent to suspect.

**"She's gone, little witch. Unexpectedly. A long time ago, I could tell."**

**"Does that mean you have this a long time ago too?"** She amusingly asked.

He nodded.

**"Then why do you still have it?"** Her eyebrows furrowed. He was actually thinking of Hope, wishing that her daughter was the one standing here in front of him and he could tell her the story of someone she didn't get to know, but loved her nevertheless.

**"Because, love, this ring,"** He carefully got it from her little hands instead displayed it in between them two. **"It is my only memory of her. I held onto this through all of my good times and bad-- well, mostly bad-- to help me get through it all. Because without her, I do not know where I stand, what to stand for, and who to stand with. But with this, it helps me carry her memory and remind me of what she always says."** He managed to smile at the thought of Cami, reprimanding him almost every time and him shutting up because he finds her words-- and her as a whole-- sensible. Beautiful. **"And of course... no one could take away my hope that someday, after all these have passed, I will be able to get this ring on her finger. Although that is pure fantasy and I know will never happen."**

The girl bitterly smiled. **"It's okay, mister... you can always dream! My mom always told me to dream if I can't cope with reality anymore."**

The innocence hit him. Kids are really simple thinkers. Sometimes it makes him want to be a child again. **"I had a dream of her, once. That was when i was in my most agonizing. That mere thought of her made me want to jump back to reality. What she said to me were awfully true and I don't want to stain my promises, that's why i woke up. She woke me up. Even as a hallucination, she had the power to make me feel safe, to console me, lecture me even. But that dream never happened again."**

That memory haunted him again. This ring he holds, it was the only thing he kept with him for years. It was in his pocket when he was imprisoned, even though he can't hold it because of the chains around his body, it was a relief knowing that it was with him. When he left Hope, he had no phone, no wallet, nothing, but that little box that hid inside his jacket and went away with him. He carried it with him. He had it like a memento of the bittersweet time he had with his soul's eternal companion.

**"Maybe you weren't sleeping that's why you don't dream."**

He smirked once again with the childish play. **"Trust me, love. I tried. Turns out even when I have all the time in the world, I can't sleep for long without her by my side. The last time I slept safe and sound was beside her. Only the bad dreams haunt me when she's not there."**

Little brunette crumpled her face as if trying to find an answer to the complicated words of Klaus, she looked up in the starry skies and smiled like a light bulb lit up above her head. **"How about you wait for a falling star and wish?"**

_Wish..._ the back of his mind spoke.

He can almost hear Camille's voice, asking him what he wishes. The image of the scene at the balcony with all the christmas lights around them and the kiss they shared came rummaging in his mind. 

**"What if there's no falling star?"**

There were no shooting stars that time. But he wished for her love, he wished for her lips. No witches, no magic involved. It was just them two, the genuine and pure love in between. No celestial event or potion or anything. But the wishes they made, did come true.

The kid wearily sighed but with the biggest positivity in her eyes. **"There's no harm in wishing, sir."** She went closer to Klaus.

She gathered his hands and covered them with her tiny hands, closed her eyes and chanted foreign words.

Although Klaus knows it's a spell she's performing, it didn't give him a hint of suspicion. Not even the slightest of disbelief. As she continuously chanted, a white light grew from the innermost of his hands where the ring's at, travelling through the holes of their hands. When the light was gone, he knew it was done. 

**"What was that for?"** He gently asked.

The little girl smiled one last time. **"That is as far as I go. Wishes are powerful and so is love. I believe if you have dreamed of her before, it is because you wished it."** She caressed his cheek. **"That is nothing, I just gave you a little enchantment for you to sleep sound tonight. So please sleep. And dream of the beautiful girl."** She then slowly walked away. Three steps, and then she turned to look at Klaus again. **"All you have to do is wish!"**

Klaus stood up when she walked to the other end of the bridge. He was totally speechless. Her words are little but meaningful yet her actions are touching.

That voice inside his head got to him again. The unsafe and paranoid voice, telling him that maybe that was a way for tricking him into something.

But a part of his heart tells him to believe. It tells him to let it be even this once.

He walked away from the place with the thoughts in his heart and mind. He walked fast, as if throwing all his confusion there.

Second by second he walked faster and faster. He didn't care anymore. He's away from Hope, from his brother, from his family. If this is the only chance for him to at least dream of someone who makes him feel safe, then he needs to get a room. 

He finds himself standing in front of the receptionist at the Duodo Palace Hotel.

The familiar happy crooked smirk appeared again on his face as he stood in front of the _addetto alla reception._

" **I'll take a King suite, love."**

_**-END. PART ONE-** _


	2. PART TWO

**"HEY, sweetie. Are you all set?"** Hayley appeared by the doorframe of Hope Mikaelson's bedroom, wearing her usual top and bottom clothing, holding a bundle of red roses. She was checking up on Hope who's currently having Freya fix her hair and looking at her by the mirror.  
  
Hope stood up slowly, eyeing her dress and then looking at her mom and Aunt Freya. **"What do you think?"  
**  
Looking at her elegance in that dress made Hayley smile. She wore a simple satin long-sleeved black dress that flowed freely just below her knee. Her auburn hair is tied up in a french bun just like Freya's.  
  
 **"You look perfect,"** Hayley smiled.   
  
Hope smiled back at that. They are going to visit someone who... fancies art, as her mom said. That's why in a quick moment, she gathered the 10 by 14 sized canvas on her hand where the image of Miss McDreamy was painted.   
  
**"Do you think she will like it?"** She asked, showing her mom the portrait of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes that is smiling very beautifully. Hope decided to pick this one because it meant something for her. It was more than a painting-- it was an actual dream come true.   
  
She has been dreaming of this girl since she was little and only by this year did it happen to be finished. This may not be the most exquisite in all of her artworks but since Hayley told her that this person they're visiting admires art, then surely she will look more into the story behind it than how it was done.  
  
 **"She will love it, sweetheart."  
**  
The three of them walked downstairs and there came Vincent and Josh, waiting with their usual outfit. Only Hope and Freya wore matching outfits because it's kind of an Auntie-Niece thing. Anyhow, Hayley told Hope that they were going somewhere, they are meeting someone very special.  
  
Hope as Hope, of course asked who are they visiting but her mom refused to answer, only that it was an old friend and used to take care of her as a baby. She didn't have any more questions after that and started getting dressed.   
  
Hayley and Freya are in awe of Hope being a lady already. She knows how to dress up and all the beauty that's been passed on her is currently hitting her body like a meteor shower. Hope has Hayley's extensive facial features but has Klaus' eyes, Rebekah's attitude, Kol's intelligence, and Freya's craftiness. She's naughty and kind at the same time which reminded them of Elijah.   
  
But the way Hope speaks and looks deeply into somebody's soul, acts with kindness in her heart and works with curiosity in her head reminded them of someone else.  
  
Someone... very special indeed.  
  
Josh and Vincent led the way and in a matter of minutes, Hope found herself walking in the gates of Lafayette Cemetery.  
  
Her eyes wandered all around the place as if it was the first time she ever got here. But what makes her more curious is the look on everyone's faces. Why didn't they tell her they were going to visit someone dead? And why now?  
  
They suddenly stopped walking, in front of an apartment type tomb surrounded by blindfolded angel statues. She took a glimpse at the headstones and all of the surnames there spelt "O'Connell"  
  
No one was making their move, making Hope more confused. Not until Hayley knelt in front of the lowermost headstone and placed the bouquet of red roses there.   
  
Freya turned to Hope and gave her a comforting smile as she touched her back gently. **"You remember the story of the Beastly King and his servant girl?"  
**  
Six years ago  
  
 _"You know, I've been thinking how my little girl is never going to know you. It's not fair.. considering everything you did for her dad. You know sometimes I can't stand him, but I always figured if he liked you, he couldn't be that bad. This family owes you, you deserved better."_  
  
Hayley managed to smile a little bit. Despite the tears that streams down her face as she recall her last words to _her,_  
  
She looked down and sat on the ground. Her fingers gently traced the engraved letters of the name on the tombstone.  
  
Cami O'Connell.

Of all the people she could think about missing right now at this moment-- it is Cami she misses. It is Cami that she wishes is here. 

**"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends,"** She read. It was the verse that's written on her tombstone. A message about love. **"You know what? I came here to tell you that I miss you, Cami,"** A tear fell from her left eye. **"All of us do."**  
  
Her eyes as of now is a waterfall. Although she tried smiling, the memory of this woman's death will forever be one of her many reasons to love and hate the life she's given. She misses her, especially this day-- a special day that she hadn't been able to celebrate for years.   
  
She reached her hand at the vase standing beside Cami's headstone, placing her favorite blue carnations she picked out a while ago. The warm color of the sunset skies reminded her of this blonde's smile.   
  
Hayley wanted to tell her so much. She wanted to apologize, to laugh, to narrate the story of the past seven years all of the Mikaelsons have been off of New Orleans. She wanted to tell her everything, since the day Hope started riding a bike, when she first learned how to draw. She wanted someone to vent out to. Someone to reply to her drama and tell her that it's gonna be okay. Because in this situation is when she most needed her friend to rely upon.  
  
 **"It was a real blur. The Mikaelsons wore off from their curses just a year ago and we came back here to New Orleans. Everything was just... messy, and I actually can't understand anything but I just had to fight,"** Her voice broke down in an instant. She didn't know where to start. **"And you weren't here to hear us. You weren't here to ease everything up for us. No one to ever console us. No therapist Cami."  
**  
Despite this, Hayley tried to smile. She sat up straight, lifting her chin up to prevent any more tears from falling. With this, she looked up the sky. The light, the heavens, if those even exist. She wanted to believe. She wanted to wish that once again, they bring Camille back here. Even just a glimpse, a little moment. She doesn't know what to do anymore.  
  
 **"I hate to bring this up, but ever since the day you died, everything has just gone darker every time. I wonder if you have stayed longer-- of course we will always have the ordeals-- but at least you will be here to face it with us."**  
  
Hayley's face turned paler each second. **"Klaus is gone. So is Rebekah, and Kol. And... Elijah."  
**  
A lump on her throat made her pause, she swallowed that to keep talking although tears threatened her more. **"I want to see you again, Cami. And then you can break jokes on me while giving me advice. I know I have survived this already. Those five years I spent finding the cure for my family, I have survived that... I have raised Hope to be this kind and intelligent little girl that both of us wanted her to be..."** She paused again, this time to smile with a hint of bitterness. **"You know, I always have imagined what it would be like if I had you to raise Hope with. Maybe if you were alive, you will see her as a daughter. Maybe you two will have more bonding times because to be honest, she's got your stubbornness."  
**  
Hope is now nine, a very clever girl. She had her father's eyes and her mother's lips. Although she is kind and merciful like Hayley, she can also be too scary like Klaus. But what Hayley observed is that her daughter had Cami's tongue and sometimes she sees Cami's attitude in Hope, especially the stubbornness, always insisting to find out the truth, and despite being a little girl she was all too clever. Making her remember Camille, who her daughter hadn't had the chance to meet.  
  
She raised her hand once more to have one last touch on her headstone. **"She started reading her father's memoirs, and doesn't even know you wrote them. But I tell you, because of your love for her father, he lives. We live. And we owe it to you to tell the story to her someday."** Finally her feet touched the ground to stand again. Looking down, she smiled. **"I love you, Cami. Hope loves you. All of us loves you. And... Klaus loves you. More than you ever knew."  
**  
The skies turned darker and she knew she had to go back home. Freya and Keelin are waiting for her. Before standing past the graves she closed her eyes and muttered one last word.   
  
And it wasn't for her. It wasn't for Hope either. It's for Klaus.  
  
Hours later, she finds herself walking inside the Mikaelson compound toward her daughter's bedroom.  
  


It was Freya's shift tonight to tuck Hope in bed. Hayley had only been walking toward her daughter's room to check if Hope is already asleep. It's Eleven PM and it's her time of the night to steal little kisses from her little girl.

Hayley was about to rotate the doorknob when suddenly she heard an etching sound, like something was scratching to another. Her eyebrows kissed, finally opening the door.

She was surprised to see Hope awake, sitting on her bed, half covered with her blanket, hair's a mess, and to obviously, she was drawing something, maybe that's the scratching sound she heard.

Hope didn't bother to glance at her, that's why her eyebrows furrowed closer. She was so busy on her drawing that she won't even check on her mom.

**"Hey, sweetie,"** Hayley bounced sitting on her side by the bed, stealing a look at her daughter's business. She saw Hope was drawing a girl, the hair was outlined with wavy yellow lines and a not so accurate face since she was just drawing a quick sketch, and her hands still weren't as familiar and expert as her father's. Anyhow, she guessed it's Rebekah or Freya that her daughter is drawing. **"Are you gonna give that to Aunt Freya? That's a beautiful picture of her,"** She added.

Hope looked up at her mother. **"It's not Auntie Freya, mom."**

**"It's Aunt Rebekah then?"**

Hope shook her head. 

**"Who is it then?"**

The little girl glanced at her paper and back to Hayley again. She was about to speak when Freya appeared by the doorframe with Keelin.

The witch walked inside the room holding a curious look on her face as she approached the side of the bed where Hayley is, Keelin on the other edge, and Hope sitting in between.   
**  
"I thought you were already asleep, monkey?"** Keelin jokingly asked whilst she crinkled Hope's nose. 

Hope smiled at her, but when the little girl's gaze returned to her mother, her eyes changed. Her expression was more suspicious. 

**"I dreamt of Miss McDreamy. Again."** Hope announced. Hayley was shocked to hear the heavy-sounding "again" word escape her lips.

She hadn't known that Hope had been dreaming of this person. **"You didn't tell me about it."**

**"Because I thought it was just a good dream,"** The little witch frowned.

Freya's eyes locked up on her niece, bursting with concern. It bumped to Hayley's eyes, they were thinking the same thing.

The last time Hope was excessively drawing something was when she was haunted by the Hollow 

**"Why? Was it a bad dream? What was it?"** Freya asked, brimming with worry.

Hope didn't answer right away. Instead she stared at their eyes looking for trust. When she knew she got it, she finally speaks. **"It wasn't a bad dream. It is just... repeating. Trust me, I know if it is a bad thing or not,"** She looks at them with assurance. **"I dream of her but I can't see her face. Miss McDreamy is blurry. I only know she is blonde. And she is not Auntie Freya or Auntie Bex. She's someone else but I don't know her. I was trying to draw her and I will ask you if you know who she is."**

The whole room silenced. Hayley didn't speak her thoughts out at first, because Freya was scanning Hope. And Keelin on the other hand was just as clueless as Hope is. 

But Hayley already had a hunch which she knew Freya thinks as well.

Freya lowered her back to get closer to Hope **"What was she doing in your dreams?"** Her voice was stern, almost sounding like she's getting ready for battle. 

The child let out a sigh followed by a little smirk. **"She... wasn't doing anything. There was this house that just exploded, that's it. And sometimes I just hear her voice... singing a lullaby,"** she paused. **"And then I fall asleep in that lullaby. In her voice. She was saying things like--- uhm, l-low maintenance?"** Hope turned to Hayley, not really sure what low maintenance means. **"And she's with daddy too,"**

Lullaby...  
...and Klaus.

When Freya heard daddy and Hayley heard the word lullaby, they both peeped at each other. With a single nod from Hayley, they both knew what to do. 

**"Do you want to hear a story? Your mommy and I know something, it could help you sleep,"** Freya offered. She signaled Keelin to get Hope's art materials and so she obeyed, but the Malraux werewolf wasn't aware of anything. That's why she came back immediately to Hope's side, wanting to hear the story herself.

Hope nodded at her aunt. Freya and Hayley shared a glance before they fixed the cushion chairs beside the bed and sat there. Meanwhile, Keelin looks more excited to hear the story as she snuggled up with Hope, treating her niece like a teddy bear.

There was this one time after her wedding that Hayley heard _her_ voice singing her baby daughter to sleep. And Freya knows exactly who else does Klaus entrusts with his daughter besides her and Rebekah who's blonde. They didn't mind it, though. If Hope dreams of such thing then it is not something to worry about.

They just felt the need to tell Hope about _her_ , but at least not the whole tragic story now. They have been alive up to this moment because of _that girl_. Maybe they just didn't realize, but there are so many things _she_ already did for this family.

Hayley took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. **"Once upon a time--"**

She was cut off by Hope. **"Please tell me this isn't gonna end in 'and they lived happily ever after',"** She rolled her eyes. Tired of the cliche.

Freya strikes a brief look at Hayley. **"It's not, sweetie."**

Keelin frowned like a little child when Freya said that. **"Why is it not a happy ending?"**

Hope laughed at the werewolf. **"Aren't you too old for fairy tales, Keelin?"**

K shot back a pout and played with Hope's hair. **"I am, Hope. But you are too young for tragedy."**

Hope rolled her eyes. **"Don't pretend like our life isn't a tragic story."**

**"Here goes,"** Hayley breathes. All the attention to her. **"Once upon a time, there was a beast that ruled a kingdom. He was feared for his ugly facade. He is ruthless and does nothing good in his long lifetime. He slaughters people, hurts lesser men, uses them for his pleasure. He was so proud that he was a monster indeed."**

Freya continued. **"But then again, although he was a controlling beast, there came something that the people knows got a great chance to change him. It was a very valuable treasure. The beastly king himself considered that treasure the most important thing in his life, and he kept it safe no matter what. He took care of it, cleaned it, gave it shelter, and hid it to the world for it's safety. The king doesn't trust, and doesn't share what he owns. That's exactly what he did to his treasure."**

The eyes of Keelin and Hope were full of excitement and curiosity. Hayley paid attention to it before she continued. **"But then again, although the beast had his treasure, it didn't do the people good. He was still the ruthless creature they all feared. He may be kind but his kindness is reserved only to his treasure, and he doesn't show it to anyone else,"** Hayley sighs. **"Until he met her..."**

**"Who's her?"** Keelin attentively asked. 

**"She's uhm... a servant girl. She was simple, beautiful, and when she met the beast... of all the beautiful girls in the kingdom-- she was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. She didn't see him as the maniac he is but instead saw him as a man who is only frightened of many good things. She saw him as who he really is deep inside and because of that, he believed in something that even the heavens wouldn't believe for him to happen,"** Hayley glanced at Freya. She was already waiting to continue.

Freya smiled sweetly. **"He fell in love with the servant girl,"** Niklaus' memory flashed inside her mind. The very image of his crooked smirk whenever he sees _her_ will always be his best smile. **"The beast was afraid to trust, afraid to do good things. But whenever the servant girl comes into his mind. And her precious words imbued in his soul speaks, he realized that he actually can do good things, and the servant girl was right, it feels great to do them."**

Hope's eyebrows were meeting each other. **"What's the name of the servant girl?"**

**"She's uhh--"**

**"She's Caleah,"** Hayley interrupted. **"She prefers to be called Cali."  
**  
Freya smiled at the idea. Those are so close.

She gave Hayley a thanking gaze. **"And then the beast eventually started seeing Cali. He would always cling to her and he just loves talking to her. Like her voice soothes him, calms his demons. Even the greatest thing he never thought he could do, he did with her. She was the only one he entrusted with his treasure. He let her hold it, take care of it. He gave his trust to the girl, which never broke it."**

**"Days and months pass by that his feelings for the girl only gets strong. And Cali, the servant girl wants to hate the beast. She wants to hold back whatever it is she's starting to feel but she can't. She just can't. Even if she wanted to see bad, she always sees the good. Because what she doesn't know is that for the first time in years, she was the only one to break inside the beast's soul. She is the reason that the monster slowly became good. She made the beastly king realize everything he wanted to. Cali was just so gifted that her words strike him hard,"** Hayley managed a smile to Hope who's looking so wondrous and seems like not gonna sleep until her story had endeth.

**"It's beautiful, mommy. The monster is falling in love with the beautiful girl."** Hope comments.

**"She changed him. They deserve a good storyline. Come on, baby, continue."** Keelin eyed Freya.  
 **  
"They were getting close to each other. Falling in love, even. But the beast got scared for his servant girl. He realized that if he kept seeing her, people will know she means something to him and that will put her in danger. That's why the beast decided that he'll push Cali away,"** Freya faked a frown. It made Hope growl. **"No. That's unfair!"**

She laughed and messed her niece's hair. **"Yeah, it's unfair. Cali was deeply hurt because the beast was pushing her away. Because of that, she decided to run away and forget that he ever met the beastly king at all."**

After that, Freya and Hayley stopped. Hope and Keelin keenly stared at them but no one is speaking.

Keelin grunted. **"Oh God, is that the end of that? No!"**

Hayley giggled. **"No it's not. When Cali was on her way far from the kingdom, the beast's most feared enemy caught her. The beast fears this hunter the most for all his life, but when he heard that it's got his Cali, even if he knows he's probably gonna die in the arms of the hunter, still he went there. He was mad, enraged, he wanted the hunter to pay for hurting his Cali."**

**"Let me guess, he's gonna die next."** Keelin interrupted and covered her ears with such disdain on her face.

Freya laughed at her expression. **"Yeah, he kind of did. He died saving Cali."**

The two listeners now frowned. 

**"But Cali made sure he will come back. She never wanted him to get hurt let alone die. They might not be telling each other the words but their actions speak louder of it."**

**"What actions? Did she kiss him?"** Hope over excitedly asked, almost raising her body from the bed.

Hayley and Freya exchanged glances again. **"Nope."** Hayley answered, popping the P. **"That's as far as we go. Because even though we still want to tell you, we didn't know what happened next."**

Keelin sat up. **"You said it wasn't a happy ending. They're both alive! That should be a happy every after!"**

Freya glared at Keelin. **"It wasn't a happy ending, because they told us that Cali died in the end."**

Hope and Keelin recoiled, they embraced each other. Tears were almost filling up both their eyes. 

Hayley smirked bitterly **"I thought you didn't want a happy ending?"** She said, staring at Hope.

**"I meant the one where the prince eventually finds out the girl is not for him and starts searching for another princess that's worth his heart. That's what I meant, mommy."**

Her mother and Aunt Freya sighed at that. **"Well, my niece, the beastly king never sought to replace his Queen Cali. He's just waiting for the time when he can finally rejoin her at peace. And thankfully, to Queen Cali's existence, the beastly king learnt his lesson. He found out that the treasure was one of the things that put light in him, yes. But they were wrong about something. The treasure wasn't his refuge. It was Cali. Without that servant girl, all of the people are sure that the King will eventually doom the treasure. He wouldn't have learnt to treat it right without Cali,"** Freya glanced up at Hayley and asked her to continue.

**"So no, sweetie. the king never thought of having another woman in his life. Because no matter how much he tried, he found out that no one will ever know him, love and accept him as Cali did. And the fact that she changed his life in a moment will always be the reason why he would choose to love her over and over and over again."** Hayley kissed Hope's forehead and fixed her blanket. **"She will always be the one for him Always and Forever."  
**  
The little girl stole a last question. **"But what if the king dies and sees Cali right after? That would be a happy ending, right?"  
**  
 **"No, sweetheart,"** Keelin said, standing up from bed and rejoining Freya. **"Do you know why the story doesn't have a happy ending?"** The werewolf eyed Freya and Hayley and they both smiled. She took her glance back at Hope. **"Because it never ends..."**

* * *

**"Because it never ends..."** Freya finished telling her the true tale with the same line at the end of it.

**"So it's Cami and not Cali, then,"** It was her chance to joke but then Hope stilled. Tears ran over her cheeks without a warning. **"I- I didn't know..."**

Only those words managed to come out of her shaking lips as Freya and Josh comforts her. The hand that held the frame of Miss McDreamy suddenly rattled, but before she could drop it, she already sat lowly and leaned the picture over the headstone...

...of Cami O'Connell.

The therapist. The stenographer. The servant girl of the Beastly King.

The tribrid stood up again, recomposing her posture. Freya, Hayley, Vincent, and Josh told her all about it. All about someone who did not only take care of her but her dad, too. And basically everyone in their family.

When she first met Klaus as a seven year-old girl, she always have thought that she was the sole reason of her father's weakness. She thought that she was the only one to peel off the madman mask of her father bring out the humanity in him. 

Turns out someone already did before her.

**"She loved you, Hope. Shielded you with her life. And when she knew she wouldn't be there for you when you grow up, she asked me to give you those dark objects you use right now. It came from her."** Hayley continued the talk.

Hope just bit her lip. Why is she getting so emotional? Is this why she kept dreaming of her? Is this how they connect in her dreams to her heart? 

**"W-Why didn't you find a way to... revive her?"** She asked in between sobs.

Vincent opened his mouth to answer. **"She wouldn't want that, and trust me. We wanted to. And above all people, Klaus wanted to."**

Her tears urged to fall again after hearing her dad's name. She is angry and lonely and she misses her dad. But unlike her, Klaus is still alive and they have a chance to meet. Not like her father... and Cami. 

God, she missed so much!

A realization came to Hope's mind. Her father is miles away from her every time. Klaus misses her, but for him to miss his siblings especially Elijah, is complete torture. What more of letting his heart beat continuously for someone whose heart isn't beating anymore?

The skies are already dark when they walked home. Vincent and Josh went off to their own places, Freya is in her room getting ready to sleep, Hayley's in the bayou having a meeting with the wolves, and Hope is here inside her room, dressed in her jammies, sitting on the mattress half covered under her blanket yet still doesn't feel like sleeping. She decided to extend her hand to the nightstand and she fished her hairbrush there and started stroking her auburn curls.

Earlier in their visit, Freya retold the fairytale they used to tell her one night when she dreamt of Cami. But this time, it wasn't a fairytale anymore. No more beast king, servant girl, and treasure persona anymore. She's the treasure in the story, obviously her dad is the beast who fell in love with a servant girl. When she kept rethinking that while growing older, she started to cringe, because she thought, does that kind of thing really happen? It's so cliche, fantastical. It should've remained in the old ages when they believed that a dragon will really have a donkey as the love of it's life.

But this family is really full of surprises. Yes, she's a Mikaelson but she hasn't been around for over a thousand years to know who falls in love with who. When the older ones told her the reality behind everything she knew, it surprised her in a way that it hurt. Now here she is, stuck in the night, thinking if that woman lived up to this day, what would it have been? Maybe his dad would still be around. Her mom and Uncle Elijah together. Their family as a whole is happy and wouldn't wish for anything more.

But if the hollow was really inevitable, at least she would know that her father is together with the love of his life just like how her Aunt Rebekah is with Marcel, Uncle Kol with Davina--who are by the way, married-- and her Uncle Elijah... well he has nothing to worry about right? Not yet. 

And maybe if Cami was together with Klaus now? He's surely happy. Having a psychologist as a girlfriend is a great luck especially when she has these pretty eyes and that kind of calming voice. Imagine a goddess lecturing you for not face timing your daughter or even writing back letters? Gosh, maybe Cami would even be the one to initiate the chat with her father since aside from her, Elijah, and Hayley. Cami is the only person he willingly listens to, and obey in that matter.

Meanwhile, Freya was leaning by the doorframe wearing her black silk night dress, smiling at Hope as she watches her unconsciously brush her hair and deep into thinking about she-doesn't-know-what. She faked a cough, catching Hope's attention. Freya made her way to her bed, she sat there beside her, offering someone to talk to. **"Hard time?"** She steals the hairbrush from Hope and brushed her hair. 

**"You won't wanna know, Aunt Freya."**

Freya scoffed. Of course she knows what's bothering her niece. Even at her teen age and matured state, that kind of load of information written in heartbreak is still traumatic. To be honest, even her, at her old age she can't help but fall in love and break over and over again with that tragic fairytale her brother Niklaus has in his soul.

**"I know what you're thinking about. You were wondering if Miss McDreamy wasn't just a dream when you met her?"** Obviously. Yes.

Hope glanced at Freya with the obvious sadness in her blue eyes. There was still something she wasn't able to know earlier and now is het time to ask. Hope turned around to be face to face with her aunt, she snatched both the witch's hands. **"You didn't tell me what happened to dad after her death."**

Freya gave back Hope's curious stare and then placed her right hand above hers so that her niece's hands are sandwiched in between. After that, her left hand at the bottom scooped Hope's right one. Their hands looping each other, Freya raised it in the air and gave a bittersweet smile to Hope. **"Since the moment Cami grew weak, your father laid her on bed, sat beside her, and closed his eyes while holding her like this."**

It wasn't something Hope isn't aware of, but it tugged her heart. **"He was in her mind..."** The words escaped her lips in amusement.

Freya straightened her back and held her chin up as if starting to tear up, which she is. **"He gave her a dream that none of us knew. We never know what it was about. We never really knew what promises and sacrifices or speeches has he made for her in the preceding years, we are only aware that he cares for her. Yet after she died, he pulled his tongue back, crying out his tears silently against her hand. That was the first time I have seen Niklaus cry like that... like he had lost everything, like he had some things left undone. That same day, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone,"** she paused, looking after her eyes. It felt wet. **"We got our revenge. We were successful in taking away Lucien's life but Davina in exchange of that. That's when we were forced to banish in a trance with our lives connected to your father. I never knew what he was thinking of in those five years to keep him sane but whatever it is aside from family, I'm guessing it's you. And _her_."**

They spent the night talking all about the family history until they decided to part and call it a day. Hope is now laying on her back, lights off her room and singing herself to sleep using her headphones where a lullaby played.

A lullaby that's been her favorite since the beginning of time because of a certain someone who used to hum this to her, even in her dreams.

_"When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are"_

Will she still dream of her tonight? Will she be conscious enough to talk to her?

  
_"Anything your heart desires_   
_Will come to you."_

It made her think of Cami, The therapist, Miss McDreamy or whatever. Whilst listening to the words that came from the headphones.

_"If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme,"_

Underneath her bed is a stockpile of dark objects. Weird, it suddenly crossed her mind. Her brows furrowed but eventually pushed herself up to check on those boxes. Just as the last line of the song echoed in her head before she removed the headphones

_"When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do."_

Hope didn't pause even for a while although she saw a bright white glow that comes out of the box farthest to her. She extended her body there and pulled the box with all her strength. Once opened, there she saw a glowing white rock.

Unbeknownst to her, it's not just a rock.

The thing's light ate up the whole room in a matter of seconds together with a strong gush of wind, making Hope cover her eyes. What was that?

Once she was sure the light was no longer there and the wind has calmed down, she opened her eyes. 

There was a little girl, dressed in white. Her brown hair and eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky and the paleness of her skin made her look like an enchanted fairy from somewhere else. The girl smiled at her sweetly. **"Hello! You have called upon me?"**

**_ -END- Part Two _ **


	3. PART THREE

**"WHAT are you?"  
**  
Hope staggered back, stood straight while positioning both her hands by her chest, ready to use magic in case this creature in front of her does something crazy. Although suspicious, she can't help but think this little girl is harmless. But still no, she swallowed. She can't be wronged again.  
 **  
** **"I'm not gonna ask you again. What are you?"** She repeated, this time in a heavier and threatening voice. The kid in front of Hope just smiled yet again, raising her little hand in the air and showcasing a bright white light that came from there. She eagerly put her twinkling lovely eyes to Hope. **"I was the stone."  
**  
The stone that glowed in the box earlier.  
  
 **"You're the stone?"** Hope paused at shock. **"What the hell does that make you?"  
**  
The little girl marched toward her. **"Don't be afraid, I'm totally harmless, I promise,"** her little hands were raised in the air as if giving up to a police officer who's pointing a gun at her. With that, Hope halted and rested her arms on the sides of her hips, still standing steadily. Now making the strange kid breathe in relief and finally opening her mouth.  
  
 **"I am called the wishing star,"** She stated, carefully reading the expression on Hope's face which she expected to be like that.  
  
Hope's mouth slightly extended forward, holding disbelief in her eyes. **"Are you kidding me?"  
**  
 **"I'm not. Promise."** She sighs. **"I am one of the objects there,"** Her finger pointed at the boxes where Hope managed to get the stone from. **"A witch put me in that stone to grant a wish until my magic drains and I can finally go to peace, but only the minimal ones I can do. I am not a _jinni."  
_**  
Confused, Hope released a sigh. Completely letting her guard down and all ears to this entity's reasoning. **"What do you mean 'put you in there'?"  
**  
The girl pulled up the white sleeve up her arm, showing a star-shaped tattoo to Hope. **"I was a young witch whose soul is trapped there until someone powerful enough calls upon their desires and pulls me out and I grant that wish so I will be free to go to peace. Your mind was murmuring the name of someone you want to dream of. Do you wish to be with her tonight?"**  
  
Despite her tiny voice, her words turned out to be wealthy in wisdom-- and accent. Like her father's. When that thought came into mind, Hope remembered again her father, and then her eyes shot up on the starwitch, rocksoul, whatever. **"You can do that?"  
**  
 **"Yes, but only if you wish it. Should I start?"  
**  
 **"No, not yet. What else can you do?"** Hope shot up, walking toward her bed as she eyed the girl.   
  
**"I can only do happy things. Like giving you lots of candies, making rainbows appear, talking teddy bears, a new room decor, those kind of things until I drain my little power. Dreams are my ultimate, if I do that, I will really have to use all my magic so it will have to be an only shot. But if your heart desires more, as long as it makes you happy, maybe I can work on that."** She smiled innocently but with a hint of curiosity in her eyes, as if knowing that Hope has more desires than dreams, which she does. But Hope rolled her eyes, realizing that this spirit that came out of a rock cannot grant her the wish of banishing The Hollow so that their family can be together once again. She cut out their stare and instead took her time to think of something else. Something that won't waste a wish.  
  
Should it be a unicorn as a pet? Or a different color for her hair? Nonsense. Sure she can do that. If something is special in this little girl is that she can make dreams happen. Something that Hope can't do to herself or others. That means that she should wish that.  
  
Should she wish for a dream with her whole family in it?   
  
**"Have you decided yet?"** The young girl interrupted, but Hope kept seeking inside her mind.  
  
If she would dream of her family, that's meant to be fantasy and it will always stay like that. Besides... if she wants the Mikaelsons to reunite again, she can make it happen. For real.  
  
Then what else would be impossible to happen but can make a perfect dream?  
  
Then suddenly, she jumped from her seat, having a wide smile on her face as an idea came into mind. **"I have decided,"** she caught the girl's little hand and knelt in front of her, carefully looking her in the eyes. **"You are going to my father."  
**  
  


* * *

_Klaus walked the streets of the French Quarter, glancing in every direction as he did. No idea why, but it feels like he's trying to find something... someone._

_Jackson Square is vacated by a lot of people especially in this time of the night. The musicians are by each pavement, entertaining the locals and tourists. Fortune tellers and psychics are inside each of their booths, some are with customers. Painters are around the area, being watched by people including him._

_Or is it the painter he is really watching?_

_Klaus then walks unconsciously toward an artist, quickly stroking his brush dipped in black paint into the canvas where an abstract face is being worked on. But he knows it is really not the painting that caught his eye-- it's the lady that watches it, too. From his point of view, she had blonde waves that fell perfectly on her shoulders, wearing a red cardigan and black boots. Klaus recognized her as the woman Marcel and him bet upon a little while ago..._

_His heart suddenly tightened inside his chest making him pause from walking and grasp his chest. It was aching. He took a glance at the girl again and it ached more... it was trying to tell him something. Henceforward, he continued to move forward to her, trying to resist the sudden chest pain. Klaus was an inch away from her when he carefully extended his hand to her shoulder._

_And then a sudden lightning struck his being when the girl peeked at him. Her eyes were spilling blood and her neck is slit making the blood drip all over her clothes. Then and only then did Klaus managed to get her name out of his tongue._

_**"Camille..."** he cried out as he caught her lifeless body in his arms. Klaus sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. **"No... no, no, no, no!"** _

_He yelled for help but no one was answering. No one could hear him. All he was able to do was pull Cami's cold, bloody corpse close to him._

**"Klaus?"**

The hybrid beside _her_ hugged _her_ so tightly that _she_ was finding it hard to breathe, he was mumbling some words and he sounded unsafe. _She_ tried to turn around and face him but his arms were so strong that she can't get out.

_Klaus wanted to destroy everything, kill everyone here. His rage grew warmer deep inside, he was starting to fly off the handle. Almost there... but in a matter of time, everything around him faded._

_**"No, no, no, no!"** he shouted yet again. Everything; the people, the music, the art, they were all turning to dust. _

He repeated the no's again. _She_ got worried already. _Her_ eyebrows kissed as _she_ struggled to wake him up. 

**"Klaus, hey..."**

_The thoughts of Cami dying yet again_ _pierced his heart like how the white oak stake did him once. He choked in his tears, trying to get a breath but it seems as though that the air in where they are also turned to nothing._

_She_ started off entangling his fingers around her tummy to give her some space. It was a lot of effort but eventually _she_ managed to turn around while still inside his embrace. _Her_ face is now hairs breath apart from Klaus'.

**_"Look at how much weaker you've become."_ **

****

_From a distance, Mikael was walking toward Klaus. He was smirking wide as he eyed Klaus doing nothing but hug the corpse of the woman he once used as leverage against him._

_Klaus angrily stared at him. **"Father..."** he stood up, clothes soaked in Camille's blood. **"What did you do to her?!"**_

__

**"Klaus, open your eyes."**

_**"Oh I didn't do anything to her,"** Mikael replied confidently. His eyes went elsewhere behind Klaus. **"She did."**_

_Klaus had to turn around to see for himself who his father is pertaining to. Turning around, his nose flared quickly. It was Aurora, holding a knife on her right hand._

_**"What do you say, my love? Isn't her blood stinky?"** Aurora laughed. Klaus was trying to hold back his tears through clenching his fists and jaw. His eyes travelled from Mikael to Aurora and repeat._

_**"You will pay for this,"** he vamp sped to Aurora, immediately strangling her in the air. _

**"Open your eyes, hey..."**

Klaus' face painted anger and sadness as his tears left his closed eyes. The woman beside him brawled to get her hands out of his grasp and gently cupped his cheeks as her thumb wiped the tears that fell off.

_He was so eager to kill Aurora. He was already raising his other hand in the air to snatch her heart out when Mikael appeared before him and whispered in his ear. **"Come now, boy. Kill her."**_

__

_Klaus managed to glance at Aurora one more time before his hand sped to her chest only to realize that it was someone else he's strangling._

_**"D-Dad..."** Hope gasped difficulty, eyes begging for her father not to kill her._

_**"Hope?"** Klaus weakly whispered in confusion. He released his daughter and then turned to Mikael._

_Confusion gazed upon his eyes, longingly staring at his daughter. He wanted to touch her, hug her, but not in a matter of seconds did the daughter he spared transformed into another person again. This time, it's Lucien._

_Klaus didn't think twice, before Lucien can greet him, he already sped to him and tore his heart out._

_**"You are not real!"** He yelled, it was a realization. Finally remembering what occured before he got here. _

_That little witch... he knew it! It's the hollow again, playing with his mind!_

**"Klaus, I'm here... open your eyes, hey..."**

_Her_ fingertips coursed through his hair, trying to comfort him, confusion and pain constantly adds on his handsome face, murmuring the name of his father, his daughter, his ex-lover. _She_ got more worried by the second.

Tears were spilled all over his pillow and _she_ does her best for the those tears not to. _Her_ hand caressed his cheek.

_Klaus' rage became higher by the second. None of this is real but the sight of his soulmate drenched in blood made it feel so real, real enough for him to fly in the air, landing above Mikael. He screamed as he punched his father's head repeatedly and tugged it on the floor._

_**"You. are. not. real!"** _

_He was desperate. He wanted to go get revenge but he also wanted to wake up from this dream. But his heart aches more to see Cami even if it kills him seeing her like that._

_Does it matter now? He wished to see her. Maybe that's just the deal. Maybe he hadn't told his wish clearly enough to give him a living, breathing Cami to spend his slumber with._

Klaus wasn't getting any better. His tears increased by the time being and his body stiffened as if he's paralyzed. But because of this do his hands continue to imprison _her._

**"I'm here, Klaus, open your eyes please..."**

_It was bit of a blur, but in the middle of getting all his anger out to his father, Klaus just felt something swiftly touched his cheek. His eyes closed because of that. The touch felt familiar, he started smelling another scent rather than blood, something that he hadn't smelt for a long time but never forgot it though. He stopped hitting Mikael. He just had to stop. There's a voice that called his name and he knew he can't be wrong._

_**"C-Camille?"** He inhaled her scent sharply. Suddenly he realized that he was breathing. The warmth of the hand that touched him never leaving his skin._

_She_ heard him call _her_ name weakly. And that was when _Cami_ fought his weakening grip to drag herself higher than Klaus' head, and when she finally did, her lips reached out to his head. **"Hey baby, open your eyes, I'm here..."**

_Klaus shut his eyes. He needed to hear it. Her voice. She tells him to open his eyes... he needs to. He needs to feel her lips on his forehead. He needs to see her. He's got to wake up!_

**"Camille?"**

The moment Klaus opened his eyes, the first thing he said was her name. His eyes shot up, there's someone he's beside with. Blonde hair softly laying by the same pillow his head is on, the same delicate citrus scent that invaded his nostrils a while ago. Green eyes, full lips, creamy skin. He can't be wrong. It's _her._

Everything seemed to fade away as he stared at her. The worry, the disbelief, the paranoia. What if she is not real? What if she's just another nightmare? The questions were there but his heart told him to calm down. Seeing her breathing and without a scratch beside him gave him assurance.

She shot a smile to his utterly shocked face who's staring. **"Good morning to you, too, my big spoon,"** Cami said as she kissed his forehead again. **"Daddy nightmares?"**

The moment he felt her lips land on his own skin, all the hair on his arms stood in chill. Her touch felt real, her lips are of the same texture as he recalls.

Klaus scanned the room. This isn't the suite where he checked in. The walls are rose-colored with gold accents and the walls are glass. They're at _Ca' Rezzonico_ if his memory serves him right; the same palace-- same room he occupied in his stay in Venice centuries ago. 

His eyes went from wandering the fancy room and then back to Camille. He hadn't had the convenience to stare and listen. He had to make sure she's real. Gently, he framed her face, tracing his fingers from her perfect facial features to her hair. Camille smiled, Klaus wasn't aware that he's rubbing her lips with his thumb for quite a while now. She chuckled. **"If you want a kiss, just ask."**

Upon hearing that voice, Klaus knew it, but hesitated. **"Is it really you? Are you really Camille? _My_ Camille?"**

Cami giggled and sat up positioning her legs straight in front, her feet crossing, and her hands behind her back and on the mattress supporting her weight. It was a very familiar stance for Klaus, that's why his eyes almost welled up, mouth agape. The last time he saw her in a hallucination, she sat like this. It didn't take long before Cami ran her fingers through his messy morning hair. **"Hmm... I am Camille, I am really Camille. But _your_ Camille? I don't think that's settled yet."**

**"You're a hallucination."**

Klaus wanted to chuckle at her answer, he wanted to smile. But the thought of her doing the same thing when they were in his mind made him think twice. Cami might speak to him now like it was her, she might sound like the Camille he knew but what if this is his mind playing with him again? He knew her so well, maybe that's why she also knew that being _his_ Camille is not yet settled. Because in his mind, he is still replaying the speech he wrote.

Cami just smiled at his response, she didn't stop fiddling through his hair. She knew he wanted it, even if she's a hallucination, he wanted it. Her voice, her touch, the sight of her. Everything about her. 

**"What would it take for you to believe I am not?"** She asks. Klaus then sits up, resists to look at her but he does-- in his peripherals-- anyway. **"You are just what i want you to be. A fragment of my imagination. You know I want you to tell me you are real that's why you do."**

**"Okay, then, I presume you like the way i look in this night dress that's why you see me wearing one?"** She looked at her self, hands touching the silk fabric of this yellow sleeveless dress she wears, it extended just above her knee and its neckline plunged deep in the middle of her breasts. Klaus scowled. No. Never. First of all, he disliked yellow. it is so not his color. Second, he never, ever wants Cami wear such revealing dresses. Maybe he wants to but only when he is there to gouge out the eyes of any man who dare look at her disrespectfully, and he is not an exemption to that. Cami is special to him and he hates it when he finds himself fantasizing about her when he doesn't have the permission to do so. 

She laughed, seeing his face come sour at her question. **"See? You hate yellow, why dress me with it?"**

Klaus moved his body closer to Cami's then picked up a blanket to cover her with. **"I despise yellow. And you, too, for not wearing pajamas,"** he pouts.

Cami, now wrapped under a white blanket from her neck down, returns the pout to Klaus. It made him laugh, and her heart softened at that again. **"You believe me now?"** Her doe eyes blinked cutely at him. 

He didn't answer yet but his heart is already jumping from inside his chest. This is _his wish._ A little while ago he thought that the witch gave him a false charm. He was already giving up because he thought that it was The Hollow all along. But no, this is exactly what he wished for. When he entered the suite, he didn't think twice about getting his slumber fast, he threw his body quickly on the bed and closed his eyes while repeatedly picturing out the perfect dream. The perfect wish. he had planned this day in his mind starting off in waking up next to her. And it did happen.

He crawled in front of her, putting her legs around his hips and encircling his arms on her waist, lacing his fingers on her back. Klaus kissed her nose. **"I missed you,"** he happily blurted out before picking her up with his strength. Cami held on tight to his shoulders and let out loud laughs as he walked her to the bathroom of this huge bedroom.

That's when the two of them decided not to waste any more time and kickstart their perfect day together.

* * *

It was sunny. The people are all around the place, chattering, riding gondolas, running, stumbling with music and art, taking pictures with their phones. Klaus and Cami were holding hands as they passed through the pavements, watching these people around them. Cami wore a navy blue chambray shirt that was half tucked-in her black jeans, its buttons were loose right in between her neck and cleavage area, the sleeves are folded just before her elbow. She wore a comfortable pair of brown wedge boots, and her hair is tied in a fancy half-up half-down with her curls highlighting the style. While Klaus was also wearing the same color of chambray shirt that looked good on him as it is, paired with a decent black pair of pants and an expensive pair of shoes which also matches Cami's color. Both of them wore the same round-shaped sunglasses and to be honest, they stand out in the crowd. A couple having these adorable matching outfits, both looking hotter than the sun, and holding hands? Name it, they look so perfect together that the other people couldn't help but stare.

Klaus was gripping Cami's hand so tight as they made their way to his favorite restaurant. Klaus decided that he will take Cami first to his most favored restaurant for breakfast: Calimero's. It was the street restaurant that his old human friend-- which is now dead-- established. They weren't really friends, he just let Calimero live for him to enjoy his delicious meals while in his stay at Venice. Calimero makes the tastiest _Moléches_ which Klaus had grown to love in the early 1700's. But now for breakfast, he wants Cami to get a taste of everything especially his most loved day-starter, the _Baccala de Montecato_ and his personal favorite pastry _Bicole._ He also wants Cami to have a taste of Venezian fine wine since she's a fan of alcohol.

Cami's eyes expanded wide, mouth hung open. In a simple corner street near the breathtaking buildings of Venice, a banquet stood in front of her, waiting to be eaten. And no one else aside from her and Klaus are here to dine. If the table in the Mikaelson family dining area was long, then this one maybe is the longest table she has ever seen in her whole existence. It started from where she stands right now up to the other side of the narrow street, there was a smaller circular table that stood not far from the long, rectangular one. Probably for the two if them. It was romantic, but she just felt so-- she doesn't know, but then she glanced at Klaus with the same look on her face.

**"Are you really going to feed me with all these?"**

Klaus smirked. Cami's voice echoed inside the room, making these hired-- and not compelled-- dining servants hide their laughter. They were finding Klaus' act really sweet and Camille sounding practical as she is. 

**"Well, by all means, if you want** **to indulge your appetite with these, then go on,"** He snatches her hand and leads her to the small table where an Italian lady was waiting for them two. Klaus pulls a chair for her before travelling the perimeter and then grabbing himself a seat. The hybrid looked up at the woman. **"Bring us the _risotto_ , please."**

The woman nodded and the next thing Cami knew, Klaus was already pointing a pasta fork to her mouth. After that, Klaus will put a cod spread to some toasted baguette slice and feed it to her too. He feeds her everytime as if he weren't aware that she's a vampire. Cami started to look at him really embarrassed, but though he sees the face she's making, he doesn't much care. In fact he smiles at it, whatever Cami was thinking, he knows she just finds him very hubby-like.

He wants that.

When they finished eating the scrumptious dessert pastry. Cami felt bloated, she leaned on her chair and rubbed her tummy looking at Klaus like forfeiting. Klaus laughed as he wiped his hands, and after that signaling one of the waiters to bring them the wine.

**"I believe you still have space in your belly,"** He smirks. Cami sits up straight, giving him a sour look. **"Why? is there more to go? I'm afraid we've already finished half of that giant banquet."** She eyed the long table behind Klaus, only to see a waiter bringing a wooden dish in his hands, going to their direction. 

Her mouth hung open again. **"Here is our oldest red wine, sir. Please enjoy."** The guy in a formal button uniform said in a rich Italian accent as he put down the bottle of wine. Klaus thanked him with a smile before his eyes caught Cami. He was looking at her all along while he pours her a glass.

**"I know this is a dream, but aren't you wasting so much money on this? Oh my God, you should be paying... for Hope's tuition fee and not taking me in this expensive--"**

**"Well, not to brag, my love. I actually donated quite the money in her school."** He cuts off, leaving Cami silent.

_My love..._

_My love..._

_My love..._

She was left speechless, replaying that line in her head. He said that? It only did wake her when she saw the glass of wine in front of her, she gulped hard trying to forget what Klaus called her before taking the glass in her hand. She took a sip, almost choking on it, but recomposing herself so that Klaus won't find obvious.

She shouldn't make a big deal out of that, it's Klaus' British tongue.

Maybe it's just... it's the first time she ever heard Klaus putting a 'my' word before her name and 'love'. Yeah, maybe that's it. She won't want to think that Klaus fancies calling her with such... territorial endearments.

Cami cleared her throat, putting back the glass on her table and then gathering her disposition. **"What else-- aside from money-- have you given your daughter?"** Her arms settled crossed by her chest, giving Klaus her psychologist's stare. Right there and then, he knew that they were going in session. Klaus stilled, trying to find the words in his mind but it has been minutes, still he hadn't uttered a word. Cami took advantage of the long pause to recompose herself, forget about that endearment and act as if she didn't hear it at all. Her eyes peeped Klaus' when again, those blue eyes of his refused to look at her. Just like he always did when he doesn't want her to read the pain in his eyes.

**"Hey, look at me..."** she called, but Klaus won't obey. That's why she pushed her chair closest to the edge of the round table, leaning forward and extending her hands to cup Klaus' cheek and gently move it to face her. The moment she glimpsed at those eyes, they were glistening with tears. Again. She pursed her lips. **"You wished to see me instead of anyone else and I know exactly just why. If you are planning on keeping this to yourself forever and not talk about it, then you're too late because your therapist is already here."**

**"No, Camille,"** He insisted to avoid her eyes. _Camille..._ her heart relaxed at that. **"This is supposed to be our date, not a therapy session."**

**"Isn't that the same thing?"** Her cheeks flushed red at hearing Klaus say this is a date. She remembered how often he used their therapy sessions as an excuse to ask her out. **"You used those so called therapy sessions to date me, didn't you?"** She teased, making Klaus blush. **"Now it's my time to use this date as an excuse to give you therapy."**

Klaus gave her the duck face, attempting to argue but ending up not saying a word. 

**"You have been away from Hope for how many years now?"** She started off, pouring another glass of wine for her and Klaus.

**"Seven."** He answers, focusing on his drink.

**"And how is she? What does she look like?"**

Klaus gave off a smirk, remembering all the pictures Hayley sent him. **"She is a very beautiful young lady. She is mostly Hayley but her eyes and skin are mine. As per her mother and Aunt Freya, she is terribly clever and powerful,"** he leaned forward, fingers lacing witch each other as they sat on top of the table. He winked at Cami. **"And she has your morbid curiosity."**

The therapist snorted. A happy feedback at Klaus' answer. At least he was able to answer her correctly-- and charmingly. But he wasn't ready for when Cami got serious and started asking questions about her daughter's favorite color, her best friend, the sport she plays, first crush, the time when she got her first pimple. And Klaus wasn't able to answer any of that.

Cami sighed, leaning on her chair. **"Those are little details, Klaus. Something that can be talked about over FaceTime,"**

Klaus' eyes held guilt on them. 

**"You can buy the most expensive phone to FaceTime your daughter. And if not, I don't believe she doesn't write to you. You could've written back!"** Annoyance was obvious in Cami's low voice as well as in the way her brows furrowed. Klaus recoiled like the frightened little boy he is. He started to think through, making him silent for minutes. His guilt ate him up again, thinking of his daughter and how agonized she may be to face life without a proper father. Remembering her smile, her eyes that reflected his own. Cami's words made him think again like they always do. 

Meanwhile, as Cami observed Klaus' reaction to her words, she felt culpable, urging her to cut it because she knows they don't have much time. Klaus attended to her again when she snapped her fingers in front of him. She smiled and it was inviting as always. **"Think of it another time when you're awake, okay?"** She snatched his hand. What's important now is that she had been here to tell him, at least he could think about it and do what is right. **"But for now, shouldn't you be taking me somewhere?"**

Klaus' eyes glinted as hers did. Both of them knew where they should go. Klaus didn't hesitate and he immediately grabbed her hand as they walked from the corner restaurant to the long pavements before they can reach the gondolas down _Calle de Traghetto._

As they walked the long street under the sun, they noticed that it was filled with many boutiques-- even one that had Klaus' usual fashion label. Of course, as promised that he will make this dream perfect, Klaus dragged Cami inside. She told him not to, but he insisted, saying that their attire is quite dull for riding a gondola.

The boutique was grand. The interior design itself was sophisticated, starting from the vast center chandelier that lit up the porcelain walls and antique ceramics, the mirrors around the store surrounding the varieties of clothing that hung everywhere. Cami couldn't help but scam the room in amusement.

**" _Buon pomeriggio_ , _signore, signora._ "**An Italian lady led them inside, making them sit on a short, fancy couch. Cami elbowed Klaus as they sat there. **"Do you speak Italian?"** She whispered.

Klaus chuckled as he turned to her clueless face. _"Cherto che lo faccio, amore mio,"_ he crinkled her nose.

**"What?"**

**_"_** _ **Porterò questa bella donna qui a fare un giro in gondola,** **"**_ Klaus didn't answer her insyead talked to another lady, probably one of the the salesclerks. **_"Voglio che le trovi una selezione di abiti che si adattino alle sue dimensioni e ai gusti_** **, allora** **gentilmente portami un vestito abbinato."** he smiled, minimally glancing at Cami every now and then.

Cami felt out of place as the woman Klaus was talking to eyed her whole body like she's some mannequin. Her back sunk at the soft cushion when she decided that she will not move. She doesn't understand anything right now. Her Italian is bad.

The exact moment the saleswoman left their sight, Klaus also laid his back on the cushion, leaning his head on Cami's shoulder as he held her hand. Even when they're sitting, he can't let her hand go. Not now of course, their time is limited. Better hold her all he can than let her out of sight again.

Camille's free hand gently crawled up to Klaus' head, combing his curly hair again. **"What did you tell her?"**

Klaus inhaled her scent and smiled. **"I told her to get us a matching couple outfit for our gondola trip."**

Cami's heart stiffened, a smile crept up her lips due to this. **"You're really a romantic, aren't you?"**

He smirked, running the point of his nose to her soft skin. He wants this. Being this close to her, surrounded by her warmth and fragrance. How he wishes this dream lasts forever.

Not long after that, the two were out of the boutique. and again, stealing the limelight from everybody else. Cami's skirt jives with the air as she walked. Her clothes are composed of a fresh green colored crop-top off-shoulder that exposed her shoulders and the neckline dives just before the rift between her breasts and her blonde locks flown perfectly on her skin, her bottom is a peach pink maxi skirt that fit below her belly button down to her ankles. Klaus on the other hand looks handsome on the peach pink shirt he wears underneath a dark green overcoat, his pants are beige just like the color of Cami's sandals. The couple stands out in the crowd earning many smiles from the audience because of the way they look, they cling, and the way they look at each other. 

After walking quite a kilometer, they already reached their spot. A gondolier standing in a fancy black mahogany gondola with gold highlights waited for them two. As the guys saw them approaching, he immediately smiled and removed his hat to bow to the nearing lovers.

Cami's eyes sparkled in amusement as she gaped in the sight of the gondola. Klaus tightened his hold of her hand when he heard her forgetting to breathe. **"Do you like it?"** He laughs.

She only managed a nod, then walked closer to the boat. Klaus hopped in first, not allowing the actually good-looking gondolier to assist his Cami there. When he was successfully balanced on the floor of the gondola, he extended his hand to Cami, making her hold it and help her step on the vessel.

The gondolier started rowing as soon as Cami and Klaus are comfortable on their seats. Klaus held Cami close by wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close to him. They watched how the waters reflected the afternoon sunlight. The clouds gave them just enough shade and the weather is clear. A perfect day in a perfect dream indeed.

Klaus' stare can't detach from Cami whose head turned to every sight they pass by. He had seen all these beautiful structures and sites but there is nothing as breathtakingly gorgeous as the woman he loves and shares his soul with. It's funny even to himself that Klaus Mikaelson, the great evil, the one who doesn't need anyone is here inside a dream. Trying to escape the reality that he faces, missing and regretting leaving his daughter out there for her protection. But what's even funnier is that he is here with a woman he never expected in his life. Out of all the things aside from Hope, Cami is one of his miracles. That someone he didn't expect to come least make a difference in his life.

If it weren't for Cami, he wouldn't have decided to be a father to his littlest wolf. If not because of Cami, he might've been the father he feared to be. If Cami didn't happen in his life, he is sure that until now, he will still be a lost soul without someone to connect to. No matter how much money he has, how rich he is or powerful, he'd still long for something to eternally value. Many years ago he was eager to push this woman away, but now even after her death he longs her touch, he wants to hear her voice, he wants to spend this day and everyday with her even in a dream.

He wants to spend eternity with her, still.

**"Wow, that's a massive church!"** Cami exclaimed beside him, making him jump to reality and out of his thoughts. She was pointing to the Saint Mark's Basilica which Klaus laid eyes on too. He smiled, pulling Cami's shoulder closer to him and leaning side-forward so that her chin was resting on his shoulder. He pointed at the angel sculptures that stood at the topmost of the three domes that made the church's structure. **"You see those statues there? I made the lot of them during my stay here in the 18th century. Also, when you go inside the church, you will see a gigantic golden centerpiece of a saint together with intricate paintings in the ceiling, I also made those with the help of some students in** _ **Accademia di Belle Arti di Venezia**._"

As he speak, Cami was more of staring at his lips than listening to his words. Klaus' mouth looked so delectable as ever, urging her to kiss it. She found herself just getting lost at the sight of his open mouth, like the world was going slower and the time went abnormal.

**"Do you want to get married there?"** Klaus suddenly asks, waking Cami from her kiss dreams. It was as if lightning struck her at his question. **"P-Pardon?"** Her pupils dilated, she wasn't really thinking of that.

Klaus smiled at her shocked expression. **"I was asking if you want to get married there,"** he repeats, this time putting his other hand in his coat pocket and fiddling the little box in there, feeling a little too excited to reach Rialto.

Something bothered Cami's heartbeats, delaying them for a second. Is he proposing to her? She cut it, of course not. She's dead, why would he marry her? **"N-no... I mean, I'm dead, I can't get married,"** she swallows. Klaus accepted her answer without forfeit in his eyes, he nods. **"I see. But if you were alive, where do you want to get married?"**

Cami bit her lower lip, glancing the other way and avoiding Klaus' gaze. Those blue eyes makes her want to tell him what she thinks.. which is wrong. She settled her eyes once again to the sights that they pass by. Thankfully, the gondola went a little faster, making her distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach. She opens her mouth. **"Uhm... I don't know. M-Maybe in a local church that my boyfriend and i can afford,"** it was her answer. That's what she really would answer to anyone, but she just didn't see Klaus coming, so...

Klaus nodded. She thought he wouldn't ask anything more but she almost lost it when she heard the next words. **"Hmm... Perhaps your boyfriend can afford any church around the world, where would you fancy marrying him?"**

Cami stilled, trying to digest his words. What is this, a proposal? A boyfriend that can afford literally everything doesn't exist unless he is a filthy rich Mikaelson hybrid. in other words... Klaus.

Instead of making it obvious, she took a breath and smiled like how she normally does Klaus. **"Anywhere, as long as it is him that I will marry."**

Klaus' cheeks flushed red at her answer. The hybrid now clutched the box even tighter in his hands. He's getting nervous. Even more nervous now that he can see them getting near to the Rialto bridge where he plans to propose to her.

He had never been so anxious like this about a little things. Klaus was always confident in the past centuries where the people only saw him as how he wants to be seen: a monster, a psychopath hybrid. But now that he has Camille in his life, the woman of his dreams-- literally. His soulmate, the one person who sees him as he truly is, he gets edgy. It captivates his heart every time he thinks about how this woman right here makes him feel things that even in a dream she manages to bring out of him.

The skies started to get orange as the clock strike six o'clock. The boat starts to get slower. Cami's green eyes reflected the skylight as she smiled at it in awe, her air flowing with the gentle humid wind. This is perfect. Everything is perfect. Her head laid by Klaus' shoulder as they both watched the sunset. No time was wasted, she truly enjoyed every single part of it. 

Klaus clutched her hand within his. He knows this is a dream, but not for a second did he ever thought it was. Everything felt so real. He knows Cami is at peace and this is his mind and magic trying to comfort him, but although it will stay as a dream and a fantasy, at least he had this memory of her. And when the time comes that he can't tame himself, he will remember this... and the promise he's about to make.

The gondolier stopped rowing just a few meters before the Rialto bridge. He berthed the boat in the port.

**"Thank you for the ride,"** Cami says as she and Klaus stepped on the pavement. The gondolier smiles as he nods at her. Klaus frowned as soon as she laid eyes on the handsome ferryman. He squeezed her hand making her look at him, he pouts and Cami then chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. **"Thank you for today."**

Klaus' jealousy suddenly just melted and became this bright red thing over his cheeks. After what Cami did, he peeped at the ferryman one last time, smirking at him with the "I won, you lost" look on his face like a little boy winning a bet. 

The two of them walked the streets toward the bridge with Cami looping her arm around his. Streetlights started to open as the skies get darker by the minute. **"Where are you taking me?"** Cami asks.

**"That bridge,"** he points at th _e Ponte_. **"I have quite the surprise there for you."**

She can't stop herself from smiling. **"I wonder what it is."**

Klaus grasped the thing in his pocket again. They are getting so close there and his heart won't stop racing. Thankfully, minutes later, he finds himself standing at the center of the bridge, with Cami looking at the view. He took advantage of the time she was gazing all over the place to gather his thoughts and memorize his lines. He took a heavy breath before swirling Cami up close to him, holding both her hands. The girl held surprise in her green eyes. Totally shocked by Klaus' sudden action. The hybrid breathes in.

**"Cami..."** he starts off shakily with all the emotions being given off by his eyes. he stared at her full of love. **"I--"**

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cami held her breath as Klaus paused. **"What's wrong?"** He looked like confused and indecisive and it made her worry. There were people around them and the looks that they gave off made Cami more confused. They looked as if they are being hit by electricity with their smiles. And Klaus was almost tearing up, but the truth is, Klaus forgot his lines. And goddamn-- he breathes again-- 

Instead of sticking to the plan, he just used whichever words were there in his heart. **"I have lived a thousand years... and in those years, there was no day that i have felt safe and understood... and loved,"** he paused. **"** **From the very second we had our first little chat, you had me pegged for someone who can't control his demons and a very paranoid man. Well, tell you what, that moment I had you pegged for my future wife, Camille."**

He spit it out. Straight to the point. He actually didn't believe it from the start but he felt like he had to go and tell her immediately. The audience were holding their breaths, some are shouting. Cami didn't know what to do, how to react. All she felt was her eyes starting to water, she swallowed the lump in her throat before she could give into her tears.

Klaus found it hard to breathe because of the lack of words. He wants to cry, but not yet. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing all the emotions she was ready to give off. **"I want to be with you. You have known me like no one else, you have believed in me when no one else did. You stayed with me even when there's nothing I can give you in return,"** he knelt right there and then.

**"Oh my God!!!"** A tourist screamed, starting the noise that tells her to say yes. 

When Klaus knelt and let her hand go to pull something out of his pocket, Cami's mouth hung open. The hand that Klaus released crept up to her face to cover her mouth as her tears started rumbling down her cheeks. **"B-but Klaus... I'm not real--"**

**"I know. But** **to me, you are,"** He smiled, already tearing up as he opened the velvet box in front of her. **"My brave bartender... beguiling muse, my fragile fighter. My soulmate,"** Klaus' eyes released the tears. **"I always have loved you, and forever I will. Moments ago in the real world I wished for this moment to come true, I have imagined this multiple times in my life... and now--"** He paused again. **"We're in a dream, but it doesn't matter because you're here. You are my one and only wish, _my love."_**

****

Cami can't breathe, let alone speak. Klaus pulled out the ring from the box and held it in his right hand, snatching her left hand at that. **"Camille O'Connell... will you grant me this wish?"** He bows down then lift his head quickly. **"Will you marry me?"**

Klaus wasn't nervous anymore when he saw tears run down her eyes, he knew it. He knew she will say yes, and he wasn't wrong.

Camille bit her lip and nodded slowly. **"I will."**

Joy bursted in the whole place as Klaus Mikaelson slipped the platinum band with a teardrop-shaped blue-grey diamond around Cami's ring finger. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately, her hands cupping his face and his hands encircled her waist. When they pulled apart, the people were still cheering, clapping, and even taking pictures of them.

**"I love you,"** Klaus whispered against her mouth. She peeked at his eyes and used her thumb to wipe his tears. **"I love you more,"** she replies. And now, in between her sobs, she cupped Klaus' cheeks and looked him in the eye with a hint of sadness. 

The sound around them, the people, the place was turning to ash. it was fading and Klaus noticed it, but Cami needed him to look at her and only her. **"Listen to me, hey... your body's waking up. You need to wake up."**

**"No..."** he shakes his head sideways. **"No, please.. just a little bit longer. I will marry you-- I need to marry you now."**

Klaus didn't care anymore. If he wakes up, he wants to believe that Cami is already his own. He needs to stay, he wants to stay, just a bit longer.

Cami pulled his face closer once again so that their foreheads are against each other. **"You will,"** she closes her eyes. **"But you need to wake up, Klaus. You need to come back. Your family needs you,"** her palms started to fade as a bright white light. **"Elijah... and Hope, they need you."**

Klaus' eyes lost it's hope when he saw Cami starting to fade. He held her by the shoulders to make sure she's still there. **"Camille? Camille... no, please, don't-- don't leave me..."**

**"I never left you,"** her voice didn't sound shaky, that gave Klaus relief to hear that she wasn't like dying as she did the last time. **"I was always with you. I will always be with you."**

When everything before them finally disappeared, Klaus then bravely separated from Cami, but refused to let go of the tip of her finger. **"Wait for me... I will dream of you again... and I will marry you."**

Cami's teary eyes smiled. **"I will,"** then she lets go. **"I love you, Klaus Mikaelson."**

Although Klaus wanted to reply, he was suddenly eaten by a bright white glow that came from him and Cami's hands. The next thing he knew, he was fighting the blinding light, he opened his eyes and found his ringing phone next to him at the bedside table.

Hayley's calling.

**_ -END- Part Three _ **


	4. Part Four

_"To Elijah... I have an old game of Trivial Pursuit under my bed."_

* * *

Elijah now wears his usual suit, fixing his old room in the Mikaelson Compound. The curtains were up again, new bedsheets and pillow covers. All of his garments are delivered by the tailor and just waiting to be put inside his closet which he will just clean up.

He took the dusting brush and rug in his hands then started-off wiping the exterior of the wooden closet. Once he's done, he raised the dusting brush and opened the closet, closed his eyes while getting rid of the spider webs and thick grey dust that has lived in there. Opening his eyes, Elijah found a flat box covered with a hefty amount of dust. He takes the rug in his hand and then gently pulls it out before dusting it.

A small smile appeared on his face when he read the text on the box's cover.

It's Camille's old game of trivial pursuit.

He hasn't seen this for years! But... all of his stuff are stocked in those boxes when he fled New Orleans. Why is this box the only thing left here?

In excitement and curiosity, he quickly pulls up the lid. He saw what he expected to see; a dice, pies, the board, the cards, but as he pulls further, another thing surprised his sight. It was something rectangular and green. He still had to blow on it to reveal what's written, but there was nothing.

Elijah walks to the nearest table available and he places the box there, pulling out the green thing which turned out to be a bullet journal. His right hand rummaged through its front cover, unconsciously removing the elastic that held the book closed.

Once it was open, his eyes settled on the paper on the first page.

Klaus' name is written there.

* * *

**"DID you tell her?"**

Klaus shook his head. **"She's my daughter...** **"**

It wasn't long before Elijah imprisoned him in his tight embrace, causing Klaus to already let his tears fall as he hugged his older brother back.

Hayley is dead. Elijah has just gotten his memories back. Freya and Keelin's wedding barely happened and now Hope is dying.

Hope. Klaus' only daughter is dying.

Elijah poured them both another shot of whiskey. They've been here for an hour now, talking about plans on how to tell Hope- no, scratch that- on how to save Hope. Clearly, no one is planning to tell her all about it, especially when they know that she would just decline her family's sacrifices and make her own decision.

**"Okay, then we leave for Mystic Falls first thing in the morning** **,"** Elijah reclined on his seat, taking the glass into his mouth as he watched Niklaus helplessly stare at the fireplace as if it was the most important thing in the room. His brother is lost. Once again he seeks comfort and safety... and light, that now even Hope cannot grant.

Earlier today, as he did all the compulsions for Freya's wedding, Klaus also settled his will. Naming each of his properties and possessions to the rightful heirs. And leaving the lot of his riches to Hope. He'd planned something that even Elijah didn't know.

Hayley already died for Hope. If he lets his daughter die then he's done no respect in Hayley's sacrifice. That's why he's got to do this.

To be honest, there are so many things that runs inside his mind right now. He might want to tell every single one but what good would it be for those who'd hear him? He never accustomed telling other people everything that bothers him. Klaus is selfish, yes, but not only for the good things... but also the bad. He prefers keeping the unpleasant truth all to himself than involve those who want to hear his side of the story. He hated it, he'd rather suffer from it alone.

T'was a long moment of silence before Elijah decided to pull out a little envelope from his inner pocket, placing it on the table. He knew Niklaus was already looking at it. A conversation starter. **"Hayley sent me that letter back in the year when we were each other's strangers."**

Klaus looked down on the table, eyeing the sole name written on the upper left side of the envelope, it reads "Andrea". He switched his glance to Elijah who's now the one staring only at the hearth while slowly taking in his bourbon. **"And you read it when?"** He asks.

**"Today. Before I decided to walk Freya in the aisle with you,"** Elijah breathes, then downed the remaining liquid in his glass before sitting up again, pouring himself another drink and noticing that Niklaus hasn't yet drank his glass from earlier. **"This was the last thing she left for me."**

Klaus smirked bitterly, deciding to drink his whisky in one gulp and pouring himself another, then the bottle was empty.

**"If we're talking about the love of your long, complicated life then I guess we shall have more of these** **,"** he taps the cap of the bottle he just drained, gesturing to his brother. **"It's** **only midnight, brother."**

Elijah sighs. **"Agreed,"** he stands up from his chair, leaving the room, probably going to the cellar or somewhere to get more booze and stuff that he's been trying to find the perfect timing to open up with Klaus who was left sitting in the room. The hybrid rested his back on the soft cushion of the chair and placed his knotted hands on his chest. He breathes heavily, finally having an alone time even for a while.

Aside from all the magical dilemma he's struggling with, the family drama of Freya's wedding and Elijah's memory revival, there's this other not supernatural thing he struggles with...

...he lost Cami's ring.

He doesn't know when, where, or how. Maybe he dropped it somewhere on the way to New Orleans? Or somehow it fell out when he was rumbling with the amnesiac Elijah? Or maybe it got stolen by some filthy nightwalkers? He doesn't know. Normally, he would compel, kill, torture, or whatever the hell it is he does to the people that takes something that belongs to him. But now, why would it matter? He can't take that thing to death and propose to the woman of his dreams once he's at peace. He's not even convinced that he'll go there, maybe there's a throne that waits for him in hell.

Notwithstanding the fact that he can't bring it in the afterlife, it still hurts him to the tiniest vein in his heart. It's the only tangible thing that he has of Cami. It's not even totally hers but it's so far the only thing that he can see and touch and then be reminded of the times that his brave bartender was there. He glanced at the epistle on the round wooden table between him and Elijah's seats. Lucky for his brother to have such thing from Hayley. At least when Elijah comes to the point near to losing himself, he can always read Hayley's letter over and over again while imagining hearing her voice, seeing her cheer him up and tell him not to fly off the handle.

But again... it hit him. Perhaps he should just appreciate the beauty of their love that needn't any kind of corporeal interaction to remain still. He tend to forget people whom he'd shared good affection and lust with, or somehow they manage to remain in his mind if the experience was great. But for Klaus to want to remember someone so clearly, and hold onto them with all his heart- that's a different story.

Klaus picks up his shot glass when he heard Elijah's nearing footsteps. Elijah came back holding two tall bottles of scotch in his right hand, a box of almond chocolates on his left, and a wide blue-colored flat box that rests in between his waist and left arm. He puts all of those things on the table, except for the big box that he kept hidden behind the chair where he sat. He started opening the first bottle of alcohol and filling his shot glass.

**"What was that?"** Klaus opens the box of chocolates as he asks out of curiosity because of what Elijah hid behind him.

Elijah just grinned. **"That's for later,"** he steals an almond chocolate from the box and pops it inside his mouth. **"We're all about my broken heart for now."**

Klaus' brows shot up. **"Very well, then. Where do you want to start?"**

**"I was engaged to Antoinette when Hayley visited in Manosque** **,"** Elijah kick-started. **"But although I didn't know her. No memories of her. It felt like-"**

**"Like you have always known her."** Klaus continued for Elijah. **"Trust me, I know."** He smiles at him.

Elijah on the other hand felt contented in talking to his brother. There's no other person aside from Niklaus he'd want to talk these things to. Klaus is right, he felt like he's always known Hayley. Even before meeting her for the first time.

**"One conversation over a bottle of wine, one dance, one glance at her eyes and I've already felt that-"**

**"Connection,"** Klaus cuts him off again.

He can clearly see the wonder in Elijah's brown eyes as he speaks of the woman he knew he loved the most. It made him smile a little. How could the world be so cruel to them? They have lived a thousand years and only then did they meet the women they'll be this connected to? Hearing Klaus himself, it's as if him and Elijah were telling the same story.

Elijah takes another shot and a piece of chocolate. **"I have found her in the most unexpected time. And I have found my way back to her again. It was as if I was always..."** he paused, looking at Niklaus and waiting for him to finish the sentence. Klaus giggled against his glass, not minding to look at Elijah to know he was waiting for him to proceed, which he did. **"Meant to find her?"** It was an interrogative tune.

**"And I have always loved her. Through the best of times and the worst,"** Elijah adds. He breathes soundly due to grief that he's sure Klaus feels, too. **"To be honest, Niklaus. When I told Marcel to take away my memories of always and forever, I never wanted Hayley to be part of it."**

Klaus sets his attention to Elijah when he heard his voice mildly weaken.

**"I wanted to hold on to her. If anything happens to me, i know she'll be there and I wanted to be there for her as well,"** Elijah struggled breathing. **"When Marcel was taking it all away from me, how my heart ached and tried to pull back the image of her smile that fades in my mind,"** his voice was almost as weak as whispers, leaving him no choice but to drink from his glass, channeling strength from there. **"I guess I really did forget her but... my heart never denied the feeling of having her with me."**

Elijah already faltered. Klaus was gritting his teeth to keep it together even though all of what Elijah said pierced his heart as well. He extended his arm to reach his brother, tapping and rubbing his back to console him.

He breathes heavily, recomposing himself and tapping Klaus' hand back. **"You know, when I got all of my memories back, I just realized how annoying of a dick I was,"** he laughed at that, earning a laugh in return from Klaus. **"I dressed like some sort of beggar and I didn't use my daylight ring. Hayley would have wrestled me for that."**

**"I'm sure little wolf's cursing you now in the afterlife for behaving like an old hag. But I assure you, brother. I know she has forgiven you,"**

It was Klaus' way of granting comfort for his brother. If someone knows Elijah better when it comes to the way he treats himself, it wouldn't be anyone else but him and Rebekah. Elijah will not forgive himself for this, but he needs to know that he shouldn't be blaming himself. Agreed that he's partly responsible for what transpired but Hayley's death wasn't his choice. Klaus sure knows that Hayley died without disdain in her heart to blame whoever with.

As they talked it off lightly, already loosening the drama, Elijah's eyes fell on the letter on top of the table between him and Klaus. He picks it up. **"This.** **.."** he smiles, but now without a bit of sadness in his eyes. **"** **Well** **, it kept me hanging,"**

**"Sure it did,"** Klaus comments, finishing off his drink with a smirk on his face. After he did, he poured them brothers another shot, he gave one to Elijah and they chinked their glasses. **"Cheers to the things that keep us still until this very day."**

Elijah silenced. Taking the opportunity from Klaus' words to open up something that he'd been wanting to talk about for days. He fixed his posture unto the chair, putting his drink back at the top of the table, noticing that they haven't had their second bottle of scotch even halfway done. **"We still have a lot of alcohol to finish,"** he gestures to the bottle. **"Well, how about a game?** **"**

Klaus smirks. **"I suppose that's what you've been hiding in your behind."**

With that, Elijah finally pulls out the blue-colored box from behind his chair, putting it on top of the table and letting Klaus see the name. He'd expected his reaction to be surprised and a little agonized, and he wasn't wrong. Klaus is even more perplexed than he imagined. The hybrid gulped as he blinked rapidly, checking if the thing Elijah just placed on the table is real. It is.

_Camille..._ It was his first thought. But instead of looking affected, he tried to plaster his crooked smile on and act normal around Elijah. **"Trivial Pursuit, is it? I hope you are aware, brother, that I can confidently beat you."**

**"Let's see,"** Elijah raised an eyebrow before he took out everything from the box. Klaus can see that everything looks as good as new and smells like his brother.

**"What's the prize?"** Klaus asks like an excited little boy, trying to hide the agony in his voice despite that he wants to know why they are playing Cami's board game. And why now.

**"Oh, you'll know,"** Elijah simply answers.

The game initiated. In a spur of time, both brothers enjoyed the game, forgetting everything that they know will transpire tomorrow and the other next weeks... or days. Klaus is basically winning, confidently answering every question that's being asked, making Elijah the one to read the cards to him, not getting even a single chance to answer. Elijah had the higher number in the dice making him the first ons to answer a question, but he failed it on purpose, pretended as if he it totally vanished in his mind, but truly just taking the opportunity to be the one to ask Niklaus.

**"Alfred Nobel, father of the Nobel Peace Prize, made his fortune with the invention of which powerful tool?"** Elijah read. Klaus didn't even have to think for a second to answer it. **"Dynamite,"** and he was correct, winking at Elijah with great bragging. **"Mr. Nobel was quite the charmer during his young days."**

His brother didn't mind the boasting, instead his eyes landed down to another card again. **"Which 30-mile-long aqueduct spans a river canyon on a three-story bridge over the river Gard near Nimes, France?"**

**"Easy! _Pont du Gard."_**

Elijah throws the card. Klaus was right yet again.

**"When is the annual Mole Day celebrated?"**

**"That would be..."** Klaus paused, thinking. **"Hmm... October 23rd from 6:02 in the morning to the same time at night."**

Again, he was right. And very precise. That moment, Elijah knew he's ready to step into something more. He threw the last card, focusing his eyes to the one that followed. **"Are you in love?"** That question flew from his mouth, although that wasn't what the card in his hand says. It took Klaus by surprise.

**"What kind of question-"** he tried to ask but Elijah shushed him, telling him to just answer. Klaus obeyed, giving off a sigh. **"I am** **."**

Why would he ask such question? Is that even a real question? Klaus was enjoying this moments ago and now they're here, tackling the same thought that bugs his mind. What is this? A conversation starter?

Elijah expected Klaus' answer but he acted as if he was surprised to hear that. Henceforward, he threw that card and 'read' the next one **"How would you describe her using three words?"**

Klaus sipped from his glass, already aware that Elijah is playing actual games with him. Nevertheless, since it's there. Since the topic is brought up and his mind won't think of anybody else, might as well ride the train. He smiled. **"Beautiful, intelligent, and..."** he paused, picturing her in his mind. **"...breathtaking."**

Breathtaking as how that thought, that picture of her managed to take his breath away.

**"She's fierce..."** Klaus continued, looking at the fireplace. **"But very kind and understanding "**

Klaus wasn't thinking now. He was stuck at Cloud 9, remembering his escape to dreamland. The picture of her smile. The thought of waking up next to her and holding her hand for the rest of day made him lose himself between conscious and unconscious.

She was ever so beautiful that day. Their pairing outfits, her smile, her eyes, nose lips...

**"Her hair looks like sunshine, her eyes are light and open. Lips are so... delectable. Her skin glows gorgeously..."**

Elijah saw just how dreamy his brother looks like right now that he's a hundred percent sure Klaus' focus wasn't on his questions anymore. Stating the fact that Klaus started saying traits that are much more of what's asked, and his eyes turned so happy he can almost see Camille's reflection there. As Klaus speaks, he slowly pulled out a green journal from his pocket, handing it down on the box of Trivial Pursuit. He patiently waited for Klaus to finish his long praise before looking him in the eye and playfully giggling, trying to tease his brother about his behavior.

The moment Elijah caught Klaus' eyes, it was as if he's slapped back to reality. It wasn't because Elijah was laughing at him, it's because he smelt something familiar. It smelled like...

...Camille.

Without further ado, his eyes dropped on the table below and he saw a green little journal that's placed on top of the box of the boardgame they were playing. His heart rate went higher. When Klaus saw that, he was sure.

It was Cami's.

Klaus' eyes started to well up as they struggled to look up at Elijah again who's already waiting for his eyes.

**"One last question, brother,"** Elijah declared, his fingers crawling on the journal's cover. **"** **Is this hers?"**

_Sixteen_ _years ago_

**"Hey, Sean..."** Cami touched her brother's headstone, smiling at it as she noticed there was no new vandalised "murderer" word painted on it. She lifted her hand and then shoot the flowers on the vase by Sean's grave. She sits in front of it, putting her bag on her lap. **"** **No new spray paint on you headstone, I see** **,"** she said, jokingly. **"Happy Birthday, twin brother."**

On a distance, Klaus Mikaelson silently smiled at Camille's complement on her brother's gravestone. He was the one who fixed it a little while ago, as a tiny surprise for Camille. Now Klaus stays hidden behind an angel statue, holding a little bouquet of blue carnations on his left hand and white roses on the right. He's watching and eavesdropping on Cami.

Cami had no idea somebody else was there. There was totally no one else in Lafayette, she needn't hide her personality when she's with Sean. With that, she pulls out a pen and her diary. Well, it's not exactly a diary. More of a slam book that Sean wrote for her.

When Sean was still alive, they barely get to see each other, they can't even write or chat to tell how their day went. So they decided to make each other a diary, and when they see each other at least once in two months, they'll exchange and take time to read so they won't miss out on each other a lot. But there's a catch.

One day when Cami's diary returned, there were writings; a checklist actually, made by Sean. It was entitled: "Qualities of the perfect one for my big twin". Then it all started. She remembered writing about her ex who cheated on her, maybe that's why Sean did that, saying that if she would get a boyfriend, then he shall have the ideal qualities.

Cami snorted at the thought. Sean practically told her to just write about someone she takes a liking to and fill the checks on the box so he could examine and interview that guy one day.

And until today, she's still doing it.

She opened the journal in front of Sean's plaque as if it was really his brother. **"Looks like my guy isn't filling up a lot of boxes,"** she said in a low voice, taking a look on the checklist with only three boxes checked. **"He's tall. Taller than me, that's a check. Strong? That's a big-ass check. Good-looking, of course, damn it. And aside from those, nothing else."**

Klaus heard that perfectly, almost making him jump from his place and be right next to Cami. He worried. What is she talking about?

Tall, strong, and good-looking? And Cami called him "my guy"? Klaus' nose flared. Who is that, Marcel?

**"I just don't get why I like him,"** Cami continues.

_AND SHE LIKES HIM?!_ Okay. That's it. Klaus lost it, he vamp sped just steps away from Cami. The sudden swish of the wind made her stand up, edgy and gasping for air.

**"Good evening, Camille,"** Klaus smiled, hiding his hands on his back.

Cami dropped the journal in shock, buying Klaus some time to sneak a peek on what he read as "Qualities of the perfect one for my big twin", and the first box said "Gives you flowers". Klaus smirked, realizing the truth that he's going to give her flowers. It was as far as he read because Camille quickly picked up the thing while her other hand rests above her chest which rises and falls heavily.

**"You scared me!"** Cami yelled, making Klaus smile all the more.

**"Well, I was just planning to visit your brother since it's his birthday,"** He points his eyes at Sean's grave and pulling his right hand from behind, showcasing the white roses that he quickly put inside the vase.

Cami's breathing slowly eased up while looking at Klaus with suspicion. **"How the hell do you know my brother's birthday?"**

Klaus purses his lips, bats his eyes playfully before smiling to Cami. **"Because it's your birthday, too,"** now, he puts his left hand in front holding the bouquet of blue carnations, Cami's favorite. Cami stared at it, mouth agape. How had he known her favorite flowers? **"Happy Birthday, Camille,"** Klaus soothingly greets.

She was left there staring, just before she woke up to reality, finally finding the right words and actions. **"T-Thank you..."** she stuttered as she toom the bouquet in her hands.

Klaus smiled, now eyeing the green notebook that Cami holds. **"May I know what you and Sean were discussing?"**

Cami nervously rolled her eyes. **"Weren't you eavesdropping?"**

Klaus shook his head, lying.

Well, Cami needn't lie. **"It's my diary so you can't, you can never, ever, read it."**

**"I just wanted to know what you were talking about earlier. It sounded... disappointed, no?"** Klaus again, pretending like he didn't hear the whole thing.

Cami breathes in, turning around and bowing slightly to face Sean's stone. **"It's a checklist for an ideal guy which Sean made. If you would call it childish... whatever,"** she didn't want to talk about it.

**"Oh, no, I understand, I have standards for my siblings' relationships, too,"** he reveals, then steps clounderst Cami, stopping near her ear and whispering. **"So, who's the lucky guy?"**

Cami faced him again with a death glare. **"Nice try, but I'm not telling you. Unless I give it to y- him. Him. You will never know who's name is written here,"** she mocks. **"He's supposed to be the perfect one so I think you'll know him after a few years as my husband,"** she rolls her eyes, almost sticking a tongue out for Klaus.

He chuckled at that. **"Then, I'm looking forward to seeing him hold it,"** _Maybe I'll be the one who holds it someday._ **"But for now, since it's you and Sean's birthday, shouldn't we be celebrating?"**

* * *

**"You won the game,"** Elijah stood up, patting Klaus' back. **"The prize is yours."**

Klaus weakly reached for the notebook, held it in his hands before Elijah spoke again, glancing at the hearth.

**"I'll keep the fire with you,"** with that, Elijah's gone in thin air.

The next thing he knew, he was loosening the elastic that held the book closed, when he did, a piece of paper came hanging from between the cover and the first page. He pulled it from there, seeing it as a folded paper with his name written on it.

He unfolded it and then just like that, he forgot to breathe.

_Klaus,_

_I love you..._

_I don't know if I'd still be able to tell you that as my last words or you'll just simply read it here since I am not sure if I'll survive this suicide mission to end Aurora for good. Whichever it will be, I want those words to be the last I tell you. I love you, Klaus. And thank you for every single moment you made me hate you, made me want to kill you myself, and made me fall in love with you despite every evil thing that I should've considered._

_You might hate me now after telling you that the part of me that loved you is dead. I also wanted to believe in that but who am I kidding. I found my old human diary hidden in the box of my board game and when I read it, it reminded me of the countless times I've chosen you. And maybe choosing you is what I'll be doing for the rest of my life; even as a vampire._

_Be strong, kind, and loving. I know your heart. You are so much better than what they think of you. Someday, when you are already holding this and reading it, I will know that you are now the man you have always wanted to be. You are now what I always saw you will be and that is the greatest father for Hope. Please tell her that Auntie Cami loves her so much._

_Don't be sad, okay? If you cry, I'll poltergeist the hell out of you. Haha, just kidding. Just know, that I will always stay with you, even if you laugh at my diary that's now officially yours._

_I leave that to you together with my heart._

_I'll wait for you even after a thousand years._

_Always and Forever yours,_

_Camille_

When his tears started to blur his vision, that's when he browsed the pages of her diary. He fumbled on switching the leaves because his fingers are shaking, but just like magic, the notebook popped open on the page where he really wanted to start...

_April 5th, 2011_

**_-END- PART FOUR_ **

* * *


	5. Part Five

**_"I_ ** **_KNOW your heart, Klaus. You're so much better than this."_ **

Klaus closed his eyes, smiling at the memory of seeing Camille earlier today while he read that same line on the end of the letter she left him. His head kept being haunted by the sight of her. She's no more than a hallucination made by the dark magic yet she kept him from killing his daughter, she still managed to do that.

He stared at the two things that laid on his hands. On the right is the white oak stake, on the left is Cami's letter and only the letter. He's left Freya the journal and trust that she will publish her memoirs along with the things Camille wrote for him as his stenographer. Someday, after all of this, or if the sufferings, the pain, the ordeals of the supernatural does not end, at least the world will come to know their story. The people will get faith from the fact that it is no longer a fairytale that a monster fell in love for a beautiful soul. It is not a fictional character anymore who managed to be her own knight in shining armor.

This world have witnessed, and will furthermore know the two of them. The story of them together... and apart. It will be the only thing that's truly immortal. They will live in everyone. Always and Forever.

Klaus' eyes aggressively blinked as he switched glances from those two things. His heart longed for another touch on Cami's epistle and so he did, he clasped it inside his left hand, holding it up near his chest as if it was _her_ he was embracing.

What if he will not meet her after this? What if this is the very last thing that could keep him sane? What if after this hell on earth, he will finally go to the actual hell and face an unending torment together with all his guilt while being physically and mentally punished? Will he be able to hold on to this? Will this still be here if he goes away? Sure, this letter will burn with him but will it be with his spirit, too? Will he be able to read it over and over again until he's forgiven?

He smiled bitterly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he flapped one side of his jacket and placed the envelope in his left pocket, near his heart. He had read that letter over and over again until he memorized every line, like what he did to her diary. He repeated reading it, reminiscing everything that has happened to the two of them. Maybe the thought of it will stay in his mind. Everything will stay in his heart even if he goes to damnation.

Klaus didn't take Cami for a romantic, because she's usually cold and strong... being sweet is not so her thing but she wrote their whole love story inside the pages of that green journal he left in Freya's hands. Before the fifth of April year 2011, Cami had only written about the qualities she would want her man to be. Someone who's strong, caring, sweet and romantic to match her moodiness. Someone who will not get tired of her, love her endlessly... Somebody who will view her as the most special above every other woman except if they had a daughter. But though, she even added at the end of it, she isn't wishing for all of that to come all in one man. Camille is intelligent, she knows how the mind works because aside from studying it, she just has a way with everybody, and maybe she already figured out that teenage dream guys doesn't really exist. It only sets your standards then break your heart because of expectations.

Well, Klaus Mikaelson exists. Although he may not be her perfect dream guy, he's got all the qualities that Cami and Sean agreed to write. He's taller than her, definitely good-looking, strong is even an understatement, he's a total romantic... but only when it comes to her, he's filthy-rich, respectful, gentleman, and most important of all, he can never imagine hurting Camille in any way. Even when he's a paranoid, narcissistic, unsafe psychopath, there is that every little bit of goodness in him that comes to life just by listening to Cami's voice.

And as per Klaus? He never entertained the thought of having someone to love. Because he had always believed that love is their kind's greatest weakness. But once upon a time he met someone who turned his world upside down. He's not human, maybe that's why he didn't need to list down all of his expectations for a lover. If he wants someone to be beside him, he can easily compel her to do as he pleases, and Cami... he didn't need to compel her to love him. Day by day he realizes that his therapist... his brave bartender is everything he could've wished for. Aside from Hope, she's the most wonderful thing that has happened in his long, lonely life.

Elijah sat a little closer to Klaus, waking him up from his bittersweet thoughts. Klaus sat straight, grasping the halved white oak stake in his right hand. His eyes squeezed out more tears as he looked at nothing. **"What if there's nothing after this?"** He asked in a weak voice. **"No peace. Just... darkness,"** he tried to glance at Elijah but he can already hear his brother's silent sobs, making him stop from trying to take a look. He knows he will not be able to take it.

Both of them are scared... both of them are unsure whether or not after this they'll be able to meet Cami... or Hayley. But Elijah, as the noble brother he is, swallowed the lump in his throat, making his chest harder, his back stronger. **"We face it together,"** he peeped at Klaus. And then Klaus returned his gaze to him. Through no words, they agreed to finally end each other. Standing up, They looked at each other's eyes. **"As always,"** Elijah adds with a smile.

 **"I don't deserve the love you've given me, brother** **,"** Klaus emotionally replied. **"But I am so... grateful."** He puts a hand over Elijah's shoulder. Elijah did the same

 **"It's been a glorious ride Niklaus,"** Elijah pats his brother's shoulder. **"And my greatest honor."**

The two were smiling at each other. Telling thoughts that are better left felt than said. Through their touch, through the look in their eyes is a thousand years of being brothers. It is the promise of always and forever.

Klaus raises his stake pointing to Elijah's heart, he looks at Elijah's eyes, nodding. Elijah now also raised the point of the wood on Klaus' jacket. One last smile, one last nod...

...and the stake pierced their hearts.

There was happiness on each other's face as they felt- before they tore each other's flesh- paper hidden beneath their clothes, both keeping it near their hearts. As their burning ashes were blown by the wind... the love that bound them scattered their remains like glitters and fireflies. It made the air sparkle.

And Elijah was even there to witness that.

Fireflies...

Burning embers?

He turned his head around the place. It was all trees... and... fire.

Where the hell is he? No, scratch that. Is he in hell?

He studied the place one more time. He's sitting in soil. In a distance, he can hear flowing water hitting through rocks. He can smell burning wood and the smell of blooming flowers. He can't help but view the moon from above to confirm where he suspects he is.

Is he in the bayou?

**"You're lucky it's not a full moon. If it is, surely you're now eaten by wolves** **."**

Someone's voice startled him. Elijah sprang from the floor, quickly jumping and standing on his feet. He wasn't convinced but as he slowly turned around, his heart started beating again.

Elijah's chin shakes, eyes brimming with tears once again as the woman standing in front of him smiled at him, holding two beer bottles in her hand.

**"Care to join me for a drink?"** She transferred one bottle in another hand and raised it to Elijah. **"We've got a lot to discuss."**

His tears slowly fell down. Elijah found himself not taking the bottle of beer but imprisoning Hayley in a tight hug instead. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kisses her forehead. Hayley silently giggled against his ear. **"You missed me?"**

 **"I'm sorry..."** It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. **"I'm sorry, Hayley, I didn't know-"**

Hayley shushed him, her hands were rubbing his back. **"You don't need to apologize. I have already forgiven you."**

Elijah hugged her even tighter at that. **"Really?** **You don't hate me?"**

 **"Nope,"** she smiles, getting herself out of his embrace. Hayley looked up at him and wiped his tears with her left hand. **"Hey, don't cry."**

He stopped sobbing at her command, making Hayley laugh. Elijah had to look around again and the thought crossed his mind. **"Where are we?"**

Hayley snatched his hand and started walking toward where the embers come from. **"At peace?"** She smirked. When they got closer to the light, Elijah saw Hayley's pack, and as usual, they're partying. He saw Jackson from a distance, playing a guitar and seems to be serenading a blonde woman. He looked at Hayley when he saw that.

 **"Is she... like, his-"** **"Girlfriend? Not yet."** Hayley quickly answered.

 **"Not yet?"** **"Yep. Not yet. They're just... you know, starting,"** she nods her head to Elijah as they continued walking. He seems befuddled, out of words and out of breath. Hayley knew she had to do something about it so she had to speak. **"Don't worry, I'm maid of honor. You're best man. So technically, you're my date at the wedding."**

But Elijah glances at her, looking even more confused. **"What wedding? Whose wedding?"**

She just gave him a smile.

* * *

KLAUS opened his eyes, still anxious. The moment he realized he's still at Jackson Square, standing at the same spot where he and Elijah took their lives, he nervously looked around. He is still here. But Elijah isn't. All the lights and the objects are the same from when he last saw them, the only thing different is he's the only one here and no one else. Klaus struggled to breathe, realizing where he is.

So this is hell...

He can't be convinced that he didn't die because his eyes were wide open when the stake pierced his heart. He's definitely dead.

This is the trick of it? Making everything look like the same and seeming like he didn't die at all so he'd find his way back home and then torment begins? He chuckled bitterly at himself. Instead of making a move, he sat at the bench. He's already made up his mind. He will not chase the demons. He will let the demons chase him. He laid his back on the bench and closed his eyes, facing up and relaxing as if he's in some type of fluffy couch.

Even in the afterlife, Klaus is still Klaus. Still stubborn, pretending to be calm even though deep inside he's scared. He might look unalarmed but deep inside his thoughts, he's already replaying the greatest moments of his life to keep him from getting manic.

Moments after bathing under the moon, he already prepared himself for an enemy. In a distance, he can hear slow footsteps as if telling him to open his eyes and see for himself who is it that this hellhole has in store for him. Being fully aware of this, he didn't open his eyes. He let those feet get closer and closer to him, conditioning his arms to grab and kill it quickly.

But something was up. Those that he can hear aren't bare feet. It sounded like wood- like heels clicking on the floor. The absence of his eyesight made his nose twitch, focusing on something that smells familiar. Like... citrus and freesia.

Oh, goodie. It's that perfume again.

Klaus' heart sparked with fireworks. It burned him to the extent of urging his eyes to open making him sit up straight, almost ready to spring from his seat and attack her with a tight hug. But he was too afraid of what he will see. He can already determine who is it that's walking towards him just by her scent. What more if he opens his eyes? What will he see? Another bloody corpse? Her eyes brimming with tears, begging for help, catching her breath? Klaus clenched his fists instead. He can see nothing now but the dark and for him it's better than to see the true darkness in his life.

He heard her feet stop walking just a meter from him

 **"I hope you'll not strangle me if I get closer,** **"** her voice was tensed, yet happy. It's like she's telling a joke.

Klaus composed himself. _No, Klaus. She's not Camille. She's a demon._ He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut to the point of shaking. **"I will not strangle you. I will tear your heart out instead,"** he replied then bit his lip after.

**"Try. You won't make it that far. So, be a good little boy and open your eyes."**

_She perfectly sounds like Camille._.. Klaus almost smiled, remembering that encounter when Cami came to nurse him. He thought of _that_ reply and that's what came out of his mouth. **"If I had a quid for every time a woman tries that line on me-"**

 **"You'd have like, no money,"** she smiled, finally taking steps again. Right there and then she was sure that he'd recognize her. **"Are you not going to open your eyes?"**

Klaus pouts, eyes closed. **"Are you threatening me, Camille?"**

She snorts in amusement. **"So I am Camille now? I'm no longer a demon?"**

 **"You're still a demon,"** he stomps his feet and Cami laughed at it. He looks like a flustered little boy.

Cami straightened her back, hiding both her hands behind her and then she vocalized, getting that soft voice from deep inside. **"Klaus?"** it sounded inviting and open. Silly as it is but Klaus answered her with a quiet _"_ _hmm?_ " while his eyes are still closed and his lips are still moving like they want to be kissed.

She bit her lip. Upon hearing his unconscious reply, she continued. **"Look at me,"** it was almost a whisper.

 **"Okay,"** Klaus replied before he even realized it. When he did, he almost died again of a heart attack. **"What?"** his eyes shot open.

And then there was Cami, biting her lower lip, smiling. The moment he saw her, he had to catch his breath. The girl wasn't bathing in blood, nor does she look miserable. She's standing in front of him, wearing the same shirt and jacket as he does. Her black skirt swayed from her waist down to her knees, covering it. As he suspected, she was wearing heels. Black platform heels to be precise. When his eyes went up again, he can see how big her smile is. It looked like and additional light to where they are. Her hair also glowed like sunshine, making the stars invisible.

Klaus was speechless. For a moment he didn't care whether this girl is a demon or an angel, if she's a hallucination or if she's real. He only did freeze, mouth agape. The ethereal beauty of Camille felt like little pins that poked his heart all at once.

Cami bent her knees to level her head to Klaus'. She cupped his cheek. The hybrid unconsciously did the same thing to her. The very second Klaus touched her skin, he felt that she is real. He knew she's real. No more time he let pass before embracing her, taking her by suprise. Klaus stood up, lifting Cami up while pressing hardly against her body. He inhaled her scent, nudged his cheeks against the skin on her neck. God, he even wanted to kiss her right now to check if this is her. He felt her little hands clutch his jacket from behind, soon rubbing his back.

 **"Camille? Is it really you?"** He pulled her closer, inhaling her more. Cami giggled against his ear. **"Put me down first,"** she demands and he obeys..

Cami was now hanging her hands on Klaus' neck, his hands are encircled around her waist and their faces are half an inch away from each other. She can't stop smiling. **"What** **do I have to do to convince you-"**

Before she can finish her sentence, Klaus already attacked her, claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss which she wholeheartedly entertained. Klaus pulled her groin closer as she did with his face. They've only parted when needed to catch their breaths but their foreheads were still resting against each other, as if getting ready for another kiss.

Klaus didn't have space to torment himself anymore that's why he wasn't shedding tears. But he had to know if this is real. **"I missed you..."** he kissed Cami's nose. **"Where are we?"**

She smiled. **"Where all good souls go** **."**

 **"So I am a good soul?"** He asked playfully.

 **"Of course. You're a good little boy, right?"** She laughed all the more.

Klaus made a face, but melted it so quickly as when Cami searched his eyes once again.

**"Where is Elijah?"**

Cami was completely clueless, but she's sure of something else. **"I don't know, who was his last thought before dying?"**

 **"Hayley,"** he answered swiftly and then curiosity filled his eyes. **"That's how it works?"**

 **"Mhmm** **,"** she nods. **"You were thinking of me?"**

Klaus pursed his lips. **"You're in my mind 24/7."**

She blushed at that. Cami turned around, taking his right hand by her left one and walked ahead of him. Klaus looked confused at what she did, suddenly she was the one to refuse looking at him.

 **"You kissed a girl before all of this and you will say I'm in your mind twenty-four seven?"** It was a yell, but didn't sound serious though that Klaus still managed to smirk. **"She kissed me, I didn't do it back. Because I was thinking of you** **,"** he replied.

Cami was silently blushing for seconds until she asked out of the blue. **"Did you read my journal?"**

Klaus smiled sheepishly, now catching up with her speed so they'd walk simultaneously and he'd be able to see her face. When he saw it, he also blushed, looking at how rosy red her cheeks had become. **"I have. I didn't know you're a writer of romance novels."**

 **"It was supposed to be a crime investigation genre if you didn't show up and made me fall in love with you,"** she peeped at him with that loving look on her eyes. **"What if you didn't meet me? Or what if you met me too early? Or you met me too late? What if I was a young girl back then and you didn't care? What if I were an old lady and-"**

 **"I told you, no matter how I do, I'd find you. And this heart won't beat differently,"** he cut her off, smiling at her. **"I think if we were to be born again, or if there are more versions of us, they'd find their way to each other just like how you and me bumped with one another when we least expected it."**

_Such a_ _romantic._ Cami rolled her eyes. **"What if I never became a vampire? If I turned old and ugly, will you still be by my side until my very last breath?"**

 **"I have planned to do that even before you asked, you know,"** he said with puppy eyes. **"Love is the greatest magic and it can surpass even death itself. That's one thing i didn't believe before you but I added that to the list of things I wanted Freya to publish. I wanted everyone to know that the beast himself agreed to dedicate his immortal life with his soulmate's mortal one because his soulmate told him that love will make him strong. And he believed that, he believed in the magic behind that word."**

It made Cami roll her eyes once again. **"I told you that my journal is private yet you left it to publish."**

 **"Well, you are to blame. You wrote the greatest love story this world has ever witnessed and I wouldn't let that be hidden from everyone. You know, even as a fairytale, people should get inspiration from the brave bartender who fought all the monsters around her but got the heart of the king of the beasts,"** his accent made it very imaginable. **"And also, they'll be motivated by my epic life story entitled 'Klaus Mikaelson: The Great Evil'** **,** **"** he says it as if it's a dream come true. Cami sarcastically laughed. **"I think that title is not very good for a fairytale."**

He frowned. **"That's the title of my memoir. The fairytale version of our story... well... I left it to Freya, since it cannot be titled Beauty and the Beast anymore."**

With all the romantically heartwarming things Klaus just mentioned, Cami stopped walking and surprisingly kissed his cheek. **"Thank you,"** she whispered, silently lacing their fingers together then continued walking again.

Klaus was dazed. **"For?"** He can't even speak without stuttering.

**"For being my hundred dollar guy** **."**

He smirked. **" _Your_ hundred dollar guy? I don't think that's settled yet."**

 **"Whatever,"** she playfully rolls her eyes then put her head on one side again while walking, causing her curls to bounce.

Klaus can't believe he's actually here. Beside her. No more dreams. No more hallucinations. This is the real deal now. He squeezed Cami's hand while looking at her face. And when he finally got her attention, he stepped closer to kiss her temple.

 **"I love you,"** he whispered.

Cami just smiled as she started walking again, not minding to respond to Klaus' confession. **"Come on Sean wants to meet you in person."**

He let out a bittersweet chuckle when she didn't say it back. Klaus wasn't disappointed, though. They have forever to spend and countless I love you's to say. He's okay with taking it slow until he can propose to her-

His brain froze for a second. Thoughts and senses were cut. He was totally dumbfounded when his eyes flew to their holding hands. A platinum ring with a massive diamond rested on Cami's ring finger. When Klaus stopped walking, Cami had to turn back. **"What's the matter?"** She asked, just before she studied Klaus' blinking eyes and followed to where they point.

She realized he was looking at her ring.

Cami simpered. **"I thought you wouldn't notice,"** her head was tilting because of a sudden gush when Klaus picked her left hand up and studied the ring that was inserted in one of her fingers there.

Klaus confounded. **"You... You were-"**

**"Real? Sure."**

Her answer wasn't enough. His face still looked confused but now the light of hope faded in his eyes. **"Am I dreaming again?"**

 **"Nope,"** she raised an eyebrow. **"You remember that little girl? When you wished for me, you were very specific that you wanted see me, to touch me. You wanted the _real_ me. She had to do that with all her might, letting us meet halfway. With you half dead, and me half alive."**

 **"B-But how?"** Klaus' eyes were welling up.

 **"Let's just say... _love is the greatest magic and it can surpass even death itself."_** Cami smiled bluntly. She wanted to confuse Klaus but he looked like he's about to cry so she cupped his cheeks instead. **"Let's marry at the _Sagrada Familia_** **,"** she searched his eyes. **"Hayley's my maid of honor, by the way."**

 **"Really?"** Klaus lit up but slowly.

 **"Yeah. I think Elijah is your best man?"** She bit her lip, trying to stop her tears from falling.

Klaus was already crying, he ate up Cami's whole body in his embrace. Hearts are racing, tears are falling, lips are smiling, and they are holding each other. Not knowing where they started, but sure that they will never end. After everything that has happened, there will be no surrender. This love will live on. This flame will burn eternally.

She is _his_ beguiling muse. Always.

 **"I really do love you so much, do you know that?"** Klaus' voice was shaky but his grip on Cami is not.

Cami smiled, accepting every breath and every beat of his heart. This is her everything now.

**"I love you, too, Klaus. I love you so much."**

_Her_ Klaus. Forever.

 _The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it._ And for them, there will be no more darkness. No more pain. They are together and they're each other's light.

Always and Forever...

* * *

**"AND they lived, not happily ever after but always and forever."**

Little Nik smiled at the little girl beside him as he closed the fairytale book that his mom personally published. **"Do you like it?"** He asked, looking down at the little girl who was crying some minutes ago. The girl nodded and smiled with her incomplete teeth but with all her pure heart.

**"Nik?"**

It was a call from outside the door, the next thing the boy knew, his mom, Keelin who syill wears her doctor's uniform entered the library and looked absolutely clueless when she saw her five-year-old snuggled up in a short couch under the blanket with a blonde little girl with a wet lollipop on her hand.

Keelin stepped closer to her son, smiling at the toddler and glancing back at the small boy. **"Sweetheart, I thought you were missing,"** she plays with Nik's jet black hair, noticing that he was holding _that_ book and seems to be reading it to the unfamiliar child. **"We have a guest, what's her name?"**

 **"She's Millie, mom. I saw her at the streets and said she was missing and started crying that's why I brought her here,"** the innocence of his voice was reflected in his honey-colored eyes. It made Keelin smile. His son grows up manly and kind.

Keelin looked at Millie, she partly resembles Freya with that blonde hair but her eyes were colored grey. A beautiful girl. Keelin sat in front of the kids but she only talked to Millie. **"Hey, baby girl... do you want to have snacks first and then we find your mommy and daddy?"**

Millie nodded cheerfully, smiling to her and Nik. Nik took her hand and led her down the chair. Keelin saw that and smiled as she guided them two down the dining area.

**"My child... this tall- and, and her eyes are grey... she- she's blonde and-"**

**"Please calm down, we'll find her.."**

As they walk down the stairs, that's what Keelin can hear. They walked faster and found Freya and Vincent consoling another blonde woman who's crying her eyes out. When they're already on the last step of the stairs, little Millie yelled, **"Mommy!"** then she ran to the woman.

Keelin and Nik looked at each other, confused. Freya also looked at them two with the same energy. When they followed the little girl, she was already hugging the woman who continued crying.

 **"Millie... baby, where have you been?"** The woman almost deprived her child of air because of that very tight hug.

Keelin picked up Nik, they were standing beside Freya who now interrogates their little boy. **"You were with her? Where did you see her?"**

**"At the streets, mom. I read her your bookie."**

"Bookie" is a childish word they taught Nik. It's how he names fairytale books.

Just before they can appreciate the moment of the mother and child, another figure came running inside their doors and joining the group hug.

Vincent wasn't startled, but Freya and Keelin were, seeing that it was Declan who joined the blonde woman and child.

 **"Declan is the dad?"** Freya whispered to Vincent who's smiling at the sight.

 **"Yeah, I sent him to report to NOLAPD but I think there's no need. Our little boy saved the day,"** he pinched Nik's nose and the boy giggled in return.

Just as the Mikaelsons were having their family moment, Declan's family is, too.

 **"I was so worried about you, _Camille,_ " **he kissed Millie's forehead. **"Don't go away from mom and dad again, alright? Alright, honey?"**

Freya and Vincent exchanged confused looks. But Vincent was more eager to ask since he heard the name.

 **"Declan, excuse me?"** He interrupted the reunion. **"Man, wh-what's her name again?"**

But instead of Declan answering, it was his wife who did the honor.

**"It's Camille. But we like to call her Millie."**

- ** _THE END-_**

A/N: Aaaahhhhh! Thank you so much to those who read! I hope you continue reading my works! I love each and every one of you guys 3 Always and Forever~

spade_the_heretic


End file.
